Burning Buildings
by Richard-Grayson-Wayne
Summary: The building was burning and maybe just maybe, Bruce wouldn't get there in time, so for one last time Dick looked out over his city, smoke filling his lungs. He wasn't ready to see his family yet, but he was ready to die to protect Bruce and their secret. He was ready. A blob of daddy-bats oneshots that hopefully turn out okay, I don't do character death so no worries.
1. Burning Buildings

Dick Grayson sat in the office of his adoptive guardian telling anyone who showed up Bruce Wayne was in the bathroom. Bathroom meaning an emergency League Meeting. Dick sighed, he wished he was with his dad but he needed to cover for him. The two of them couldn't just disappear. Someone would notice and get the cops involved. That would get complicated fast.

Dick once again sighed, this time with way to much dramatics, and got off of the office chair he sat in. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and dark jeans, his black converse matching the dark sunglasses that sat ontop of his head in his midnight hair. He looked out the large window in the office, leaning against a filing cabnet, he looked out over Gotham City.

The place was amazing and he fought the urge to run out and jump across rooftops and save the people of his city. The rainy weather of the city was beautiful and gave the city a jazzy feeling. The tall buildings glowed with yellow from the lights inside. It was spectacular and only made him wanna run and jump and flip more. He yearned for the rush of being Robin, but right now he was himself. Another part of him he loved. The part his parents, his _family_ had loved. The part that went to school and was friends with Barbra Gordon. He loved his life though it really sucked at times. He loved it.

The urgent knocking of the door broke him from his thoughts. He turned to see smoke coming from under the door. He slipped into his Robin personia and yelled to whoever was knocking "Get Out, I'm right behind you!"

The knocking stopped and he knew whoever was behind the door was running for their lives. He also knew they wouldn't be looking back, not till they were out of the building. He went to the door and put the back of his hand to the door, holding his breath to keep from breathing in the smoke coming from underneath the door.

The door was fine for now. He slowly creaked open the door as to make sure that he wouldn't alert anyone though he knew no one was there.

His mind raced as the creaking of metal reached his ears. He was quick to spring away from the door as two metal beams fell infront of his only exit. The metal beams were turning an alarming red color as the fire that began to consume the building reached it burning it to an extreme heat.

Dick's mind was racing thinking of any possible way to get out without exposing his identity to the public there fore exposing Bruce. He huffed, There was no way he could get out of here safely and not expose himself as Robin.

He peacefully closed his eyes as he heard the fires roaring. He was willing to die for his mentor, his guardian, his father. He was willing to go head first into his death, but he was scared. He didn't want to die just yet. He didn't want to die young like his family. He didn't want to leave his friends and his father, his new family. He was overwhelmed with a horrible fear.

He went to take a deep breath only to cough, smoke filling his lungs. He ducked, crouching to the floor where the air was still slightly breathable. He hated this feeling, this feeling of overwhelming uselessness. He just wanted to snuggle up with Bruce and watch horror movies, making fun of them like they were comedies.

He tried to breathe but coughed again, he was beginning to feel hot, burning. He saw the flames begin to encase the room he lay in so he army crawled over to the window. Looking out he looked over Gotham City.

The place was amazing and the rainy weather made him yearn for the cold it brought as he over heated. The tall buildings glowed with yellow from the lights inside. He vision began to turn fuzzy and the lights blended into the gray of Gotham. His mind stopped working and he could no longer understand the alarming beauty of his City. The fire licked at his skin and he wanted to scream out but only coughed weakly fighting to keep his eyes open.

His mentor would come, he always came. His guardian had taken him in to protect him. His father was there to help him, to love him. He would come, he just didn't know if he would come in time. He was in the bathroom. He wouldn't be there in time. Not then, not yet.

Dick couldn't breathe and he fought to keep his heavy eyelids from closing for good, just so he could see his city. He would never be Robin, never again. He would no longer get to be the friend of Barbra Gordon, or be with his new family. He would never get to snuggle up with Bruce and make fun of movies. He would finally see his family again, his uncle aunt and cousin. He see his mother and father, but he wasn't ready. He didn't want to see them again even though he missed them with all his heart and sometimes wished it was him instead.

He loved his life, though it really sucked at times.

Everything was going black around the edges. He was looking over his city. The city he protected with his father. The man he stood by and fought with. The man he was now dying for. He was willing, he's always been willing, to die for his father. He would miss living, breathing, loving.

The black consumed him as he choked on smoke, trying desperately to get air into his lungs. The world faded away into nothingness and his heartbeat slowed until there was just the dull fading _thump-thump_. His breathing stopped leaving only that one fading noise. The noise of the last Flying Grayson, Robin the Boy Wonder, Richard "Dick" John Grayson, Dying on the floor of the office of billionaire Bruce Wayne. The sound of the drum of life, stopping it's beautiful music, slowly fading out of existence. The sound of a boy, _finally_ seeing his family again.

Bruce Wayne had just come back from using the bathroom. Batman had just come back from a emergency meeting with the team he protected the world with.

They both came back to see a burning build, encased in smoke and flame, hiding their boy deep within.

The panic that rose in the pit of Bruce's stomach was to hard to describe as he looked through the crowd looking for his protege, his ward, his son.

His boy was nowhere in sight and no one knew where he was. That is until he came to a man, this man had soot covering his face but he was freaking out telling the boy said he was right behind him.

Bruce's stomach did a flip and he raced up to the man. "Where did you last see him?" He asked desperation slipping into his voice. The man just looked at him, muttering under his breath, the office.

Bruce nodded and turned around, heading towards his car which secretly held his bat-suit. He was going to save his boy, he was always there for Dick and that wouldn't stop now. He swore if he didn't make in time a part of him would die with his boy, a large part. The part that gave mercy to the criminals of Gotham City. His City, _their_ city.

He was quick to change his cape falling around him and his cowl fitting perfectly to his features as they were made to do. He raced towards the building making sure that the workers of his building were all out and safe. Once everyone was accounted for he ran, as fast as humanly possible, into the burning building climbing the floors one by one cursing loudly for how tall the building was.

Batman was infront of the his office door, knowing in his mind that his child was behind that door. He put all the force he could into his leg and slammed his foot into the metal beams infront of the door. They bent, already weakened from their heated state. He slammed his boot once again into the beams and they gave into his strength, letting him through.

There he looked around, just now placing a rebreather over his mouth and nose, forgetting he needed to breathe to save his ward.

He froze, terrified as Batman-No Bruce- looked down at his protege. The flames licked at his pale skin and sweat practically poored from the boy. His clothes were burnt all over and soot covered every visible piece of skin.

Jerking out of his shock Batman ran forward to the boy, not bothering to check him over till they were out of the building. He scooped the boy into his arms, carefully pulling his cape around the child he now had cradled in his arms.

He ran, he ran and he ran _fast_. If not in this situation the Flash would be proud of the bat, but now was not the time to be proud. It was the time for panic.

Though he was focusing on getting him and Dick out of the building, Batman couldn't feel the breathing of his child.

The back door to the building was pushed open and to Batman's surprise no one was there. He layed Dick down on the floor, and looked carefully at his chest. His stomach did another flip, there was no steady or unsteady rise and fall of his chest. There was no wheeze that would've come from the smoke Dick had undoubtedly inhaled.

He pulled out a small phone like device from his utility belt, pressing the large bat on the screen. In moments, sheer moments of pure panic, the batmobile appeared infront of him. He opened the back of said vehicle and pulled out a ventilator placing the mask over his son's nose and mouth and turned on the machine.

The slow rise and fall of Dick's chest would've been comforting if it was not induced by the machine forcing him to breathe.

'Dick _please_ ,' Bruce pleaded through his thoughts 'Your all I have left, _please_ I am begging you, _please_.' Bruce couldn't look anymore, he let his head fall to his chest and listened to the whirs of the machine that was forcing air into his child's lungs.

Moments passed and Bruce began to feel a sense of failure and pure sadness. He failed, he wasn't fast enough. He wanted to blame someone, wanted to have someone he could physically hurt. He knew he had no one to blame but he blamed the league, he blamed the man who didn't look back. He blamed himself.

"I'm sorry." Bruce whispered. A weak cough reached his ears and his head jolted to look at the boy he had learned to love. The labored breathing of his son reached his ears and if he wasn't Batman he would be doing a small happy dance.

He took the ventilator and his son and placed them both in the passenger seat of the Batmobile.

The speed of the vehicle had them in the Batcave in no time and Bruce wasted no time taking off his cowl and rushing the boy into the small medical ward in the cave. The greeting his was getting from Alfred was cut off when the butler had seen his cargo.

The elderly man hooked the boy up to an I.V bag and heart monitor and began to check over the boy making sure the ventilator stayed in place. Soon the kind man had burning cream and a coldpress in his gloved hands.

He set the two items to the side and began to treat the burns. Taking care of the extreme marks first. The cleaning process normally would've been brutal but Dick didn't have to strength to scream. Bruce ran his fingers through his ward's midnight hair placing the sunglasses off to the side.

Alfred had tended to the burns the cream covering almost all the skin showing on the boy. The coldpress was pressing to the forehead of said child and the ventilator replaced with an oxygen mask. Bruce kept running his fingers through the hair of his adopted ward.

A white gloved hand was placed on his shoulder "Master Bruce, I believe it a good idea to go retrieve a change of clothes for the young master and yourself."

Bruce nodded mutely and got up slowly, leaving the room to grab a t-shirt and sweatpants for both him and his son.

Dick woke to the pain of 3 second degree burns and some pretty bad first degree burns. He chest ached from lack of oxygen and his heart beat pounded against his skull.

He fought the urge to groan and opened his eyes. Looking around the room, he sighed in relief when he realized he was in the Batcave.

He turned his head and saw Alfred there. He smiled when he realized the butler was resting.

He was about to speak when he went into a horrible coughing fit which had then startled Alfred awake. "Hey Al." He rasped smiled through the mask on his face at the kind man.

Alfred smiled back "Goodnight to you too, young master." The man took a syringe and injected some clear liquid into Dick's I.V making the young boy let out a breath. "Thanks Al." Dick muttered.

Alfred nodded "It is my duty Master Dick. Shall I request the presence of Master Bruce?"

Dick chuckled "Not if he's sleeping Al, I'm fine." Alfred shook his head.

"Alright Master Dick." stated the butler before leaving the young boy to his lonesome. Where he drifted off to sleep, thankful for the painkillers Alfred had injected into his I.V.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred asked gently opening the door to Bruce's room. The man was sitting at his desk, head in hands.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred repeated, making Bruce look to him. "The young master requested you if you were not resting."

Bruce bolted up at the new information of his boy being awake. He pushed past the butler and ran towards the clock on the wall.

When he reached the medical bay of the Batcave he saw his child looking at him with a smile. "Hey Tati." He whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Are you okay Dickie-Bird?" He asked running his fingers through the hair of his child. Dick smiled brighter and nodded "I'm fine Tati."

Bruce smiled too, despite the situation, and flattened his son's wild hair. "Why didn't you get out?" he asked as he looked over the horrible burns that covered the boy.

"There was no way out, not where I wouldn't expose me, expose _you_. I wouldn't let that happen." Dick explained.

Bruce looked down at the boy, this boy, a mere child, was willing to cie for him, die to protect his secret that he had now shared with his ward.

"Don't do that little bird, If your life is ever, _ever_ , on the line do whatever it takes to make it out safely, do you understand me?" Bruce explained and Dick nodded tears suddenly springing to his cerulean eyes.

"I didn't want to die Tati, I don't wanna see them yet. They wouldn't want me to see them yet." Dick muttered looking up to his guardian.

Bruce carefully pulled the boy into a warm embrace "I won't let you die little bird, not anytime soon, not ever. Not till it's time. I promise I won't let you die before your meant to."

Dick nodded putting his head in the crook of Bruce's neck. He looked over to the batcomputer looking at the large monitor as if a window. He looked at the monitor and it showed a camera, a camera ontop of the now steady Wayne Tech. He looked at the camera and he looked out over his city.

The place was amazing and he fought the urge to run out and jump across rooftops and save the people of his city. The rainy weather of the city was beautiful and gave the city a jazzy feeling. The tall buildings glowed with yellow from the lights inside. It was spectacular and only made him wanna run and jump and flip more. He yearned for the rush of being Robin, but right now he was himself. Another part of him he loved. The part his parents, his _family_ had loved. The part that went to school and was friends with Barbra Gordon. He loved his life though it really sucked at times. He loved it.

He loved Bruce and Alfred and right now, that was all he needed.


	2. Family is Whole

The Manor. It was Dick's home, well it was now. He'd been living here for five years now and to think he's 13. It seems like he should only be 9. Time flys and he hates it. He can't be protege forever and one day he or Bruce is gonna want him to leave the nest, but he doesn't _want_ to.

Bruce says he'll always be there when he needs him. One day they're gonna fight when he won't live there anymore and there will be yelling and probably hitting and Bruce will do something rash and so will he, and they won't be family anymore. He's never been Bruce's son. He's his _ward_. Not his son, and even through the years he hasn't changed that. That means Bruce doesn't _want_ Dick to be his son.

Dick whimpered, alone on his bed. In his cold dark room. He was curled in on himself in the middle of his bed, looking over his unnecessarily large room. The Dark blue walls and black carpet blending nicely together along with the black furniture. These colors just went with his vibrant blue eyes that amazed the world and his midnight mop of hair. It was him, not Robin. It was him. Robin might be a part of him, but he was mostly Richard "Dick" John Grayson.

He would never be a Wayne, Bruce probably didn't _want_ him to be. He liked just having the kid around. He didn't want him as a child. He wanted him as a ward, a partner.

Bruce didn't want _him_. Not the way Dick wanted Bruce. As a father. He wanted a father, not a guardian.

Dick sighed heavily, He just couldn't get what he wanted. He would say it wasn't fair, but he was done with that saying, he really was.

He said it a lot after his family died, A lot after things went wrong when he was Robin. He didn't like that saying because people sasy it in life when things go a little haywire, but no one's dead. Kids and Teens say it when their parents ground them or take away their stuff for not doing their homework or staying out to late.

They atleast still had a _family_. They had their parents, they kept their home. They weren't sent to Juvie for doing nothing, _nothing_ , wrong.

Dick huffed lightly uncurling and leaving the cold room to go downstairs. The manor was big, but now he knew it, ever corner and ever crevasse. Every _everything_.

As he walked down the large oak wood staircase he contemplated his relationship with Bruce. The man worried and freaked out and claimed it was a father's job to worry about their child.

If Dick was his child, then why didn't he make it legally true. Maybe the kids at school were right, maybe to Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson was a charity case. Maybe to Batman, Robin was his _son_.

Dick, reaching the bottom of the staircase, walked into the kitchen and was met there by Alfred the Family butler.

"Hey Alfie?" Dick asked pushing himself up onto a high stool by the large island in the middle of the kitchen.

The counter was a gray material Dick didn't reconize and that brought another thought to his head. Maybe Bruce didn't want him as a son because he wasn't smart enough to be the son of Bruce Wayne. As Dick, one of the smartest kids of his time, and Robin, Obvious partner to the Batman, he should've knew this material. It's in his own home and he didn't know what it was. Maybe Bruce didn't want a failure as a son.

"Yes, Master Richard?" Alfred asked turning from where he was making salad to look at the young boy. The child's face was solemn and it almost scared the kind old man to see such a bright happy child look so grave.

"Does Bruce like me?" Dick questioned innocently looking up at the man he saw as a grandfather with pleading eyes, begging Alfred to tell him he was wrong, that Bruce like him as a son, a young man he raised to be great and just.

Alfred developed a look of concern as he abandoned his salad and sat on the stool next to the boy "Of course Master Richard, What would _ever_ make you think otherwise?"

Dick just sighed putting his elbows on the counter of the island and resting his hadn in his hands. "I've been here for about five year right?" Dick asked, knowning Alfred nodded he continued "Bruce adopted me as his _ward_ right?" once again he knew Alfred nodded "So why after all this time of calling me his son and telling me stuff like 'It's a father's job to worry about their children' has he not made me he legal son. Is it because I'm not good enough to be the son of the great and powerful Batman, or is it because I'm not smart enough to be the son to billionaire Bruce Wayne?"

Alfred made the young boy look at him, directing the boy face gently with his hands. "Never think such things Master Richard. Master Bruce loves you and wishes for nothing bad to ever come to you. Your parents raised you to be a good child, one who stood for what was right and Bruce is thankful that your parents were such great people to have raised such an amazing child such as you. Bruce and I both love you with all our hearts Master Richard, I guess he just forgot you weren't he son as he saw you as just that for so long."

Dick smiled and hugged Alfred gently. The old man hugged back knowing his words had meant more than the world to the young master.

Dick tried his best not to cry, he still wasn't sure if what Alfred said about Bruce was true but it meant so much just to hear him say that. He knew for a fact Alfred wasn't lying, he just didn't know if the butler knew the Batman as well as he hoped. A few stray tears escaped his closed eyes and he hugged the man who had helped raise him to be Robin, to be a good person after his parents had fallen, his family had fallen.

Dick tried to keep his breathing stable and even but he knew he failed when Alfred tightened his grip.

"It's okay Master Richard. We really do care for you. I hate you break this away so quick but may I request going and getting ready for dinner? Master Bruce will be home soon and I need to finish the Salad."

Dick took a deep breath and held it for a couple moments before nodding and releasing the butler. Before Alfred could say another word Dick was soundlessly running up the stairs. Alfred sighed, tunring back to the Salad he was making. He needed to have a _long_ talk with Bruce.

Dick was already changing out of his black sweat pants and T-shirt. He had a sick day today because of a run in with Joker last night and some nightmares. He slept through his alarm and neither Alfred nore Bruce woke him up so he missed school.

He changed into a red shirt that fit perfectly ro his body but wasn't tight enough to show to details of his muscles. He was quick to put on black pants and red converse. A dark red zip-up hoodie was thrown over his bright red shirt the shades making eachother stand out. His black sunglasses still sat ontop his mop of messy black hair. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought he was in need of a quick haircut.

He would ask but he'd just wait for Bruce or Alfred to mention something. He's been feeling pretty uncomfortable asking for anything lately.

"Master Richard, Dinner is ready." Came Alfred's voice from outside his door, I guess he didn't notice Alfred knock. "Alright," he cursed himself silently when his voice cracked "I'm coming."

Dick opened his door shutting it silently behind him and followed Alfred down the dark stairs to the dining room.

Dick sat on the oposite side of Bruce who sat at the end of the long table. Alfred came in and placed all teh food on teh table. A honey roasted ham and two bowls of salad were placed infront of the two.

"Alfred, please, join us." Bruce insisted and Alfred look over to Dick who poked at his empty plate with his fork. Alfred nodded and placed himself two seats away from Dick who continued to poke at the white plate infront of him.

"Master Richard, Are you going to eat?" Alfred asked drawing Bruce's attention to his ward, _ward_. Dick will never be anything more than a _ward_ to the man he wished was his father. Was it wrong to think things like this? Is this dishonoring his father to think things like this? Would his dad hate him for trying to replace him?

Dick couldn't find his voice so he nodded mutely adding a small amout a salad to his plate and nibbling on the lettuce he picked up with his fork.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at his _ward's_ behavior. "Dick, Is something wrong?" he asked with concern laced in his tone, though hidden to the untrained ear, but Dick was trained, trained by the best in his books.

Dick refused to speak for fear of his voice cracking again, so once again he nodded. The questioning gaze of his guardian bore into him "Dick?" he asked, his voice forceful and demanding. Dick was just a kid, nothing more than a sidekick. They were suposed to be partners. They were suposed to save this city together but he was just a sidekick. A tool in Batman's arsenal. He accepted this, he accepted that he would never be anything more than a sidekick to a man he looked up to, a man he respected.

He nodded again "I'm fine." he stated force filled with fake confidence that he hoped- _prayed_ \- that Bruce didn't notice the hidden brokenness behind his words, but somewhere deep within him, he wanted him to notice. To _care_.

Bruce nodded, taking note of how his ward kept his head down, refusing to look at either of them.

"Alfie?" Came the soft voice of his ward. "C-Can we talk, again?" Alfred nodded and excused himself and Dick before they both walked away up the stairs and into Dick's room.

Bruce couldn't help but be jealous of his father figure. Dick asked the kind old man to help him instead of Bruce himself and that made Bruce jealous. Of course he didn't show this because to him, jealousy was an embarrassment.

Dick once again sat on his bed, right in the middle, and Alfred sat on the edge of the soft matress.

"Master Richard?" Alfred asked urging the boy to speak. Dick was curled in on himself again, head burried in his knees.

When he spoke his voice shook, refusing to keep stady so the young boy could speak without a dreaded stutter "Is it so wrong to wish so badly for someone to replace my father?" Dick asked "Does it make me a disgrace?"

Alfred shook his head at the boy "No, No Master Richard it does not. It just shows that you really love someone. You'll always love your father and we all know you can never replace him. You just want a father you can love just as much. You have one Master Richard."

Dick shook his head "Maybe you were wrong Alfred, Maybe he knows just as much as I do that I will never be his son, Just some kid that lives in his house." a dark chuckle excaped Dick's lips "Maybe he knows just as well as I do that I'm not good enough."

Alfred glared at the boy "Master Richard!" he scolded "We both know you a perfectly capable of everything that Master Bruce looks for in a child for you are his perfect vision of a child. He never even wanted a son but he found a connection from him to you and he saw himself. So he took you in and has now decided that was _the_ _single most_ important desicion os his life."

Dick sighed "Maybe." he muttered. Alfred sighed and pushed the boy down onto the bed, pulling the covers up over his body.

"GoodNight Master Richard." Alfred whispered as the young boy drifted off into a restless sleep. Right now, Alfred needed to have that talk with Bruce.

So Alfred headed down the stairs and saw the dining table clean with no Bruce and automatically knew Bruce was down in the Batcave.

The butler walked calmly over to the old grandfather clock and twisted the hands to the time of the Wayne's deaths. The clock rose and Alfred entered the cave, the clock closing bhind him.

"Master Bruce, We need to talk." Alfred stated, it was more of a command and he knew Bruce would be eager to follow his order.

Bruce turned to look at the man from his seat infront of the Batcomputer "What?" He asked his voice annoyed and the monitor showed pictures of a gang that dropped over the grid that very day.

"We need to talk about Master Richard." Alfred responded plainly. Bruce nodded minamizing the files for later. He turned back to Alfred and waited for him to start speaking.

"Master Richard doesn't believe you want him as a son." Alfred began, Bruce stood to argue and yell but Alfred raised his hand to silence the bat and continued "He believes that since you've refused to change the legal documents for 5 years now that he'll be nothing more than a _ward_ to you. That he is nothing more than a _sidekick_. I told him that you care but he wouldn't take it from me. He refused to believe you cared. Moments ago when we spoke to one another he asked me if it was wrong to so desperately want someone to replace your father, if he was a disgrace. If you saw him the same way he saw himself. I want you, to talk to him tomorrow and change those damn documents Master Bruce. Goodnight."

After Alfred ranted on and left, Bruce was left to ponder what Alfred had told him. He shut down the Batcomputer and went into his Study. He had a lot of papers to go over and calls to make. He wasn't very good at talking so, he had something else to do first.

When Dick woke up he got dressed in gray sweat pants and a light gray T-shirt, a dark gray hoodie thrown unziped over his shirt.

He walked down the oak stares his feet meeting cold wood as he walked. He yawned as he sat on the couch, once again curling in on himself he rested his tired head on his knees.

"Dick?" Dick rolled his head to his right and saw Bruce standing there a small folder in his hand. "Alfred told me what's had you down for a while now last night."

"Oh." was all Dick said. He didn't really have it in him to freak out, he was tired and sad. Nightmares plagued him last night, refusing to let him out of their iron grip. He sat in his bed in horror, twisting as his mind let him see horrid images.

Bruce tossed the folder on the table infront of Dick and began his small speech "We all know I'm not much of a words person. So, before I embarrass the crap out of myself. I did this. I want you to know, I really do love you Dick. That will never change. I can promise you that. You mean more than the world to me and I would give away anything to keep you safe. Now go ahead and open the folder."

Dick slowly reached for the folder as Bruce sat next to him on the couch, slinging an arm around his thin shoulders and pulling the boy into his side.

Dick slowly opened the folder and almost immediately dropped it. They folders basicly screamed at him "Hey! He does care look at that! He's legally your father now! YAY!"

before anyone could even breathe Dick hugged Bruce tighter than both men thought possible. He wasn't alone and he was wrong. Bruce did care and even if they ever had a fight, or he ever left ,which he promised himself right then and there he wouldn't, the nest. Bruce would always care and always legally be his father. They both promised themselves and eachother that family is whole, and that would keep them close.


	3. Revalations

Damian Wayne, He liked the sound of that. Well technically he was Damian Al Ghul Wayne, but whatever. Damian Wayne is who he is now. He was 18 now and could move out of his new home if he wanted to, but he just got here. Why would he leave. He wouldn't leave until his new dad made him. Onto _who_ he was. Well his biological family was gonna turn him into an assassin, simply thinking about that made his skin run cold, when people described him they said stuff like "Has a major stick up his ass" or "Seriously emotionless, has _no_ feelings"

Really he was just collected and refused to show "meaningless emotions" as he put it. He was a master at all shooter and/or sword games. He also refused to call anyone by their first name unless in dire situations. Maybe, _maybe_ then.

The boy himself had short black hair that was _always_ spiked his eyes were a dull green and his he was pretty tall.

Timmothy Wayne, hmm, he like that. It was nice. He was really Tim Drake Wayne, but he would be going by Tim Wayne now. He was 17 and he didn't know his biological parents, he was raised in a foster home, Thankfully his parents left his birthday on a notecard so he could celebrate his real birthday. He was a technology geek and like messing with the codes of programs on browsers and games. People mostly describe him as "Sweet" or "really young looking for his age"

Really he just couldn't make people upset or mad, he didn't have it in him to see their faces. If he couldn't see them he'd chew them out.

The boy himself had black hair spiked a little at the front but smooth throughout most his hair. His eyes were a light blue almost gray. He was a little shorter than he should be for his age, but that was okay.

Jason Wayne, That had a nice ring to it huh? He was actually Jason Todd but he was never gonna be Todd again, he was now Jason Wayne 16 year old cool person. He was into violence and pissing people off. People would describe him as "prankster" or mostly "jackass"

Really he just liked to mess with people, it was fun seeing their reactions and learning new things about them.

The boy himself had spiked hair shorter than Damian's but still kinda long. His eyes were a vibrant green but still holding a gray like color in them. He was really tall for his age taller than Tim but shorter than Damian.

Dick Grayson-Wayne, It just became offical that he was the son of Bruce Wayne 4 months ago and he was back to his happy old self. He liked being Robin, the boy wonder, but his new siblings didn't know that, heh. A lot of people described him as anything from "Circus Freak" to "Charity Case"

Really he was just first child to be taken in by Gotham's finest and that made people jealous so they hit him where it hurt.

The boy him self had hair longer then his brother's but not that went more than a cenimeter below his ears in the back. His bangs fell into his eyes sometimes covering his amazing vibrant azure cerulean eyes. He was shorter than most kids his age when made it worse considering he skipped two grades.

These four boys all lived in Wayne manor. Jason, Tim and Damian have only been there for about 4 weeks but Dick has been there for 5 years going on 6. Their father was Bruce Wayne, Gotham's white knight and billionaire. Dick was out with his friends, "friends" being to young justice team and "out" being on a mission, while Bruce stayed home with his sons "bonding". Dick set them up before he left with a laugh and good luck Bruce, getting a shouted "Hey!" from the 3 other boys in the room.

Currently they were listening to music, right now Michael Jackson's Man in the Mirror, and playing a board game, which was Clue, making Bruce smirk 'Dick atleast you gave me some sort of "training" as you call it.'

The game was going well, the two who were actually playing were Damian and Tim while Jason sat off to the side making one of the plastic characters violently murder another.

Bruce once again one the game and the 2 boy stared at the billionaire "How do you do it Wayne?" Damian asked raising an eyebrow, of course no emotion on his face, but Bruce read him like a book and with a smirk replied "You jealous Damian?"

Damian turned a nice red and looked down ashamed but the red in his cheeks getting even more vibrant as the other occupants in the room laughed.

Tim smiled up at his new guardian "Your a good dad, you know that? Dick is lucky to have had you to himself so long." Bruce laughed.

"You think so?" He asked a strange sense a pride welling up inside of him.

The boys nodded "Yeah," Jason answered putting the small figures down in the box "we've only been here four weeks and Damian could've left already but he hasn't meaning he likes it here." This statement only made Damian's cheeks turn and even deeper shade of red.

Bruce smiled at them, and the first thought that came to his head was about Dick. The boy would be proud, he was smiling.

A weak knock came from the front door and Bruce lifted himself from his position on the floor. "You boys keep playing, I'm gonna go see who's at the door."

They nodded, watching as Bruce turned the corner. The second the man turned the corner they got to their feet going to peek around the corner.

Bruce and Alfred, The kind family butler, met eachother at the door and Bruce opened the door. Someone, Bruce was covering their veiw, fell forward, into the house.

Bruce used his quick reflexes to catch the person. They instictually gasped when they heard their baby bro's voice.

"Wow Bruce, Your actually smiling. So proud." Came the boy's muttered words.  
Bruce picked up the boy and turned towards the stairs completely aware of the 4 sets of footsteps following him.

Finally, they reached the medical bay in the manor the doors were opened by Alfred. Bruce walked in laying Dick down on the white medical cot.

Dick winced as the soft sheets pressed against his wounds. "Dick what happened?" Bruce asked concerned as Alfred began to check the young boy over.

"Well Bruce, I hate to break it to you, but we live in this place called Gotham and bad things happen in this place." Dick explained with a smile. Damian sat next to the bed Jason and Tim leaning against the chair he sat in.

"Your an idoit Grayson." Damian huffed, Dick smiled at him before freaking out.

"You made him blush! Oh my god the all powerful Damian Al Ghul showed an emotion!" Dick exclaimed making Damian blush again "He's doing it again!" the young boy shouting raising his arms in triumph.

The family chuckled lightly as Damian flushed a deep red. "Shut up Grayson." He muttered making Dick laugh.

"I love you too Dami." Dick chuckled lightly when Damian glared at him for his use of nicknames.

Alfred pressed Dick against the cot, reminding everyone that Dick was injured "Stay still Master Richard, I need to finish checking your injuries."

Dick huffed but complied non-the-less "But Alfie," he whined "I wanna move."

Alfred glared at Dick and the boy sighed "Fine, Whatever." Alfred wrapped the laxerations covering Dick's body and pushed lightly on the bruises.

Soon he discovered that Dick had 3 broken ribs and was quick to take care of his chest, wrapping it tightly in gauze to keep is ribs straight.

Dick winced lightly as Alfred pressed against his wounds disinfecting them. He looked at his brother's after Alfred finshed. "Stay in bed Master Richard." The butler instructed. Dick huffed nodding. Bruce glared at the boy "Seriously Dick, _Stay in bed_." soon they both left closing the door lightly behind him. A minute passed and Dick got out of the bed stretching.

"Wow, What do you think your doing pipsqueek?" Jason asked. Dick raised an eyebrow.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm disobeying Alfred and Bruce." Dick stated planly. Getting up and positioning himself in a handstand, walking around on his hands.

This time Tim was the one to speak "Um, Dick? What are you doing _now_?" he asked innocently.

"Well Timmy," Dick said "What I am doing here, is instead of walking on my feet, which are up there," he put his weight on one hand and pointed to his feet, surprising his brothers "and walking on my hands, like this." He then walked in a couple circles to prove his point.

Tim chuckled "Your a weird kid Dickie." Dick laughed "You have no idea." he smiled brightly at his siblings before flipping to his hands.

"So Grayson, You plan to just mess around in the medical ward?" Damian asked and Dick shook his head "No way. I wanna do _somthing_ now."

Dick walked to the oak doors of the medical ward. He peeked outside before running out his brother's bolting after him.

Soon they reached the doors to the manor's gym. Dick whooped and walked inside, only to be met with an angry Bruce Wayne. Dick just smiled brightly "Hi Bruce." He waved, that's when the boys burst in the room Jason and Tim panting lightly while Damian raised an eyebrow again.

"Dick! You can't just-" Jason cut himself off when he saw Dick almost _beaming_ at a pissed off Bruce Wayne.

Dick stuck his tongue out at Bruce before flipping over the man and landing peacefully on a blue gymnast mat.

"Richard John Grayson!" Bruce shouted turning to the playful young boy.

"Ooh, full names. I'm in trouble aren't I Bruce? What is your middle name anyway? Whatever. te iubesc tati." Dick stated. Bruce sighed and a smile formed on his face.

"How did I know?" Bruce asked Dick smirked "Well," he began only to be cut off by Damian putting him in a playful headlock "Will you stop scaring us to death Grayson? We have homework too and we aren't all geniuses."

Jason walked over giving Dick a noogie "Your a talented little guy aren't ya?" he asked as Damian released the small child. Dick laughed "You haven't seen anything yet Jason. Eventually you'll get used to it and tell me to stop showing off."

Tim smiled ruffling Dick's mop of hair. Bruce hugged his son, the one he has been living with for 5 almost 6 years now. "Te iubesc prea puțin pasăre." He stated and Dick hugged him back.

"Wow, after 5 years I finally got you to say it. Usually it's just in english, but now, I am an accomplished man!" Dick shouted, Bruce laughed and Dick almost exploded doing 5 back handsprings "I did it! Yes!" Dick pulled out his phone and took a picture of Bruce "Proof! Ha! Bruce I am totally showing this to Clark." The boy waved his phone in a taunting manor before bolting.

Bruce chuckled before calling after him "You show that to anyone and I swear I will sick Ace on you!"

Dick peeked around the corner. "Too Late, he got 27 texts and 135 emails on each email with that picture on it. With his speed, your screwed Bruce."

Bruce smirked before running after his bird. The 3 boys sighed in unison, they were excited to see where this journey went. They were a family and they had a lot to learn about the two men. What a revalation.


	4. Missing

_**A/N: First A/N in this series, sweet, I came up with some morbid thoughts and let my friends choose, one of my friends "Koda" as we call her, chose this one. This is for you Koda, promise I'll sprinkle some fun in here!**_

Missing. That was a _bad_ word. No matter how you used it just meant something was missing. Or someone. Robin or Dick Grayson was no where to be found by the batfamily and the team said they hadn't seen the boy wonder for the past 3 days.

This was bad, really bad. (A/N: Wow another one, hmm I'll stop after this, yes Koda, I know I hate the other Robins to _DEATH_ but this is the only way I can tolerate them. _EVER!_ ) Bruce couldn't tell the boys, they didn't know about the whole Batman and Robin thing.

Bruce forgot how hard it was to keep secrets from people you live with. He sighed placing his head into his hands. The boys were panicking. They've been at the Manor for about 2 months now and they took it apon themselves to protect their missing baby brother.

The world began to fade around the edges and Bruce took another sip of his coffee. He'd been up for the past week and a half on a case with that gang that went off the grid. The 'Dark Cobras' or whatever. There hasn't been a lead for a while now and Bruce began to think it was the Court of Owls doing.

A soft knock came to his door and Bruce lifted his head from his hands "Come in." He muttered, knowing Alfred would've walked in anyway.

"Master Bruce," came the kind voice "You need to rest." he urged. Bruce shook his head slowly "I _need_ to find Dick." he responded talking another sip of his coffee.

"You will be no good to the young master _exhausted_ , now do I need to get a sedative or will you go upstairs and sleep Master Bruce?" Alfred asked his voice getting more threatening by the moment. Bruce didn't have it in him to argue and nodded again, lifting himself from his chair, he went upstairs.

The 3 boys watched from the couch in the living room as their father went upstairs. They knew he hadn't been sleeping and they were glad Alfred was forcing the man to sleep.

Sure, they haven't known Dick as long as Bruce, but the kid was still their brother. They didn't know all his secrets but they knew enough about the kid's past to know he was strong. He was gonna be fine.

Well that's what they told themselves and eachother. "Guys," Tim's voice echoed in the large manor "It's so, _silent_ here without Dick."

"That it is Master Tim." Alfred's voice was heaven to their ears "Master Richard gives this place a meaning other where Master Bruce can brood. The young boy gave Bruce's life meaning after his parents died. Now he will do _anything_ to get him back."

Damian reached out to the butler "Pennyworth?" he asked fear lacing his words which wsan't normal for Damian at all. Alfred turned and hugged the young man.

Damian hugged back, his mind racing "Will Grayson be okay?" he asked, his tone barely above a whisper.

Alfred squeezed Damian a little tighter "I sure hope so Master Damian. I sure hope so."

Damian nodded "Thanks Penny- Thanks Alfred." he stated turning and sitting down on the couch where he and his brothers sat close, yearning for the warmth of their smallest member.

"We should save him." Jason suggested "We should at least, _try_ _and find him_. We can't just sit and do nothing anymore! It's been 3 days! _3 days_!" his voice was angry then pleading "We have to do _something_." he muttered.

Damian nodded silently "We have to try. Do something, anything. What do you say Tim?" Tim smiled, for the first time since they realized Dick was missing, nodding.

"What are we waiting for!" He exclaimed pulling out his laptop. He opened the computer typing in a long password to open to the desktop. The screensavor showed Batman and Robin back to back arms crossed with Gotham in the backround the bat signal shining above the two.

Jason and Damian raised an eyebrow and Tim shrugged "I'm a fan." he stated simply.

"You think they shut off his phone or left it around somewhere?" Damian asked and Jason facepalmed "Duh!" he shouted "Can you track his phone Tim?"

Tim nodded, determination spredding across his features "I can try." he stated before he started to type, code after code, command after command.

Then there was the beep, the good kind of beep. A green 'Access Granted' appeared before disolving back into code leaving a password bar.

Tim raised an eyebrow, password protection? Why? He fingers started to subconciously type in what he assumed would work. 'TheLastFlyingGrayson' he typed slow and then that beep began again.

'Family Members Granted.' The screen read before once again disolving into the backround.

A digital map of Gotham appeared a small red dot blinking over the location of an empty warehouse on the edge of Gotham city. The dot flickered before coming back strong with a continuous blink. Dick was in a place where his phone had trouble conneting to a radio tower? Tim gasped with realization, They're keeping him in a basement.

He turned to his brothers "I know where he is? They're keeping him in a cold basement in an abondoned warehouse on the edge of Gotham's border." The other tow's eyes widened in momental shock before their faces turned to scowls.

Jason smirked "Alright, either of you know how to hurt people?" He asked, Damian smiled a scary sight pulling a smile Dagger out of his combat boot.

"I think I get it from my parents." He stated with a smile before throwing the knife with scary accuracy right over Jason's head. Jason himself smiled wider "I've never been more proud Damian."

The 3 boys laughed before slowly silencing. Tim tucked his laptop away in his case under the coffee table and Jason stood slowly followed by Damian and Tim. They had a brother to save.

The warehouse was dark and scary to the boys. They sat on the rooftop of the stone building looking in through the skylight that was conveniently there. They couldn't see anybody but they new someone was there. They didn't now _how_ , specificly, they knew there was someone there. They just knew.

The wind blew around the building whipping their short haircuts and they couldn't help but think of how Dick's hair would be all over, sticking up at weird angles.

The wind was making a loud noise, their ears listening to the loud _whoosh_ of the wind, repeat changing directions and overlapping itself. Tim sighed "Guys," he whispered, barely audible above the wind "What if it's worse then last time?" he asked "What if he's not strong enough _this_ time?"

Jason huffed "Don't talk like that Tim. He's- He's strong enough to get through anything." he said and Damian put a hand on both of their shoulder from behind startling the two, they didn't hear him they were so wrapped up in their thoughts.

"If he's not strong enough alone we'll help him, if we can't Wayne can." Damian stated, his voice emotionless but the other 2 could hear the worried undertone.

They stared down into the room and almost gasped in shock. There stood around 6 men talking. The boys didn't even notice them enter.

Jason smiled "Heh, I guess were bad at this huh guys?" he questioned trying to lighten the mood. The faint sound of a gun cocking caught their attention and the boys turned to find 3 men with guns pointed at them.

The man in the middle smirked "Yeah, Pretty bad." The three stood slowly hands above their heads. Damian smirked back "Doesn't make you any better." he stated "Your holding your gun wrong dumbass."

The thug growled and pressed lightly on the trigger "I suggest you shut up kid." Damian shrugged, smirk still placed firmly on his face and identical ones on the faces of Jason and Tim.

The 3 thugs lead the 3 boys down the stairs, each pressing their gun into the latter's backs. Finally they reached the first floor of the building.

The 6 men from before turned and smiled, one specific man, he was bald and skinny with a blonde goatee, he raised his arms, gesturing to the warehouse "Welcome young men, I assume your looking from the small one?" he asked.

Damian growled glaring at the man "What the fuck did you do to him?" he asked. Jason glared and Tim shuffled his feet, he didn't like this situation.

The leader, as it looked, smiled brightly but darkly "I'll show you." he insisted leading them down another staircase to the basement.

They stopped to a horrid sight. Dick was tied to a chair, his wrists to the arms and his ankles to the legs and his waist to the back, and duct tape was placed over his mouth in layers. A metal cart sat next to him covered in blood soaked knifes scalpels and other tools. A drip was next to him pumping a weird clear liquid into him through an IV.

"Dick!" The boys screamed in unison, the goatee man- they needed some sort of name for him- laughed.

"He can't hear you, he's heavily sedated. See that." he pointed to the drip "That's pumping a sedative and some, _other_ chemicals into his body,"

The man tilted his head and the boys felt themselves being pushed over to 3 more chairs. They obediently sat down in the chairs, still staring at their brother who's head rested against his chest.

When they finally snapped out of their trance they realized they were tied tightly to the chairs in which they sat, tied in the same fashion as Dick. One of the men was taking the IV out of Dick's arm and hooking it back up to the drip. They roled the large pole like structure away to the corner and walked away not bothering a second look but instead a muttered "Tell us when he's awake kids."

They stared waiting for Dick to move, to look up. To do _something_! "Ugh!" Jason groaned "We're totally failures!" Damian huffed and couldn't do anything but nod. Tim on the other hand had tears in his eyes. He couldn't do anything, not for any of his brothers. He was useless and he might die down here with his family he had started to love so deeply. A few tear slipped past his eyelids and he squeezed his eyes shut forcing the rest of the tears to flow out and down his cheeks.

"God we couldn't even save our brother. We are failures, we might die down here guys. Do you even realize that. We're totally fucked!" Tim almosted screamed in frustration.

They heard a muffled groan and looked over to see Dick rolling his head in a circle his eyes closed. A pop resonated in the room and Dick sighed in relief, he'd had a crook in his neck since that morning. His eyes fluttered open and he stared into the eyes of his brothers.

He glared at the boys with a passionate fury. They got themselves captured? Seriously! He was perfectly fine, he didn't need their damn "help" or whatever.

"Dick?" Tim asked, making Dick look to him. Taht's when he realized the tears. He wished he could just say something damnit!

He cocked his head to the side and his brothers thought he looked like a lost puppy? "Are you okay?" Jason asked.

Dick raised an eyebrow and gesture to the tape over his mouth the drip and the metal cart next to him. Jason blushed lightly "Right." he muttered looking down. Dick chuckled lightly looking over to Damian.

The young man had his gaze fixed on Dick in a glare, but the glare wasn't for him it was for his condition. "What did they do to you?" he asked his words a low growl like sound. Dick shrugged and gestured to the cart again.

The goatee man walked down the stairs, three men with their dreaded shotguns behind him. "So, The kid's awake. Good to know. You enjoying your company?" he asked and Dick glared, full on _glared_ , at the man.

Goatee guy instictively took a step back making Dick smirk and chuckle. This time it was Goatee guy's turn to glare. "You little!" he growled before stepping towards the new members of the Wayne family.

Dick's eyes widened before he began struggling. The goatee guy laughed "That's what I thought kid."

Goatee man walked up to the last Flying Grayson with a smile, he qucikly ripped the tape away from Dick's mouth and asked "What's the password to Wayne Tech's mainframe?"

Dick shrugged "Something." he answer nonchalantly. The man picked up one of the bloodied tools, it looked to be a pair of pliers. He repeated his question and got the same answer.

The boy waited with bated breath to see what this man was planning to do. He slid the plier underneath Dick's nail and asked again, getting the same answer.

Goatee guy growled in frustration and slowly began pulling with a force sliding the nail out of place revealing it's blood covered secrets of which it protected. Dick tried not to scream but the pain became excruciating at the pace Goatee man pulled. His scream peirced the warehouse walls followed quickly by three calls of his names coming from his brothers. Blood rushed in his ears as the nail finally slid out of it's place and away from his finger and to the floor.

He heard the question being yelled at him and he looked up and smiled through the pain. "It's," he panted "simple, it's 'Your an asshole' see simple."

A sickening crack resonated in the room and Dick screamed in surprise, the blood rushing in his ears made it almost impossible for him to hear his brothers calling his name. His world was spinning and his vision was fuzzy, what did those guys put in him? The roaring died down and he looked up smirk firmly planted on his face.

"What's the password to Wayne Tech's mainframe?" The goatee man growled and Dick smiled brightly "I told you," he muttered "It's as simple as spelling Dick Grayson, It's 'your an asshole' promise."

The pliers were once again placed under one of his nails and this time it was yanked with a force that slid it right out. Dick bit his lip, refusing to let a single sound slip out. The pain subsided and he once again smiled at his captor.

The goatee man sighed "Your getting us nowhere kid." he huffed and Dick smile brightened "Yep." he said happily popping the 'p'.

"Maybe those kids no somethin' boss." One of the thugs suggested gesturing towards Damian Tim and Jason.

"Nope." Dick said in the same happy tone "They've only been at the manor for a couple months and Bruce has trust issues."

Goatee man facepalmed making Dick chuckle "Aw, did I make you mad, annoyed, maybe a little frustrated? I get that a lot."

"Kid, will you just shut up." Goatee guy growled in frustration.

Dick laughed "No way, I have to get some fun out of this. I haven't been able to move for three days and I'm energetic." he explained.

The man huffed pulling back his fist when the sound of glass shattering and gun fire reached their ears. The men glared at their hostages and ran upstairs followed shortly by goatee man.

Dick pulled roughed on his wrist, dislocating it and pulling it free of the ropes. He used his leg to snap it back into place before untying himself. He got up slowly stretching, several pops and cracks followed.

Dick yawned walking over to his brothers and untying them. With another yawn Dick leaned against the wall.

"Alright come on." Damian muttered gently picking Dick up. He didn't know the extent of his injuries and didn't want to injure him further.

The gun fire started to slow and they took that as their cue to get out. They snook upstair not bothering to look back and bolted straight for the manor.

Dick had 4 broken ribs 2 brused ribs a dislocated shoulder and wrist several lacerations. The list goes on and on but right now he was sleeping peacefully in the medical ward, everyone was sleeping peacefully in the manor, everyone but one Bruce Wayne who sat beside his son.

He ran his fingers through the ebony mop of hair and rested his head in his hand. "Your gonna be okay Dicke-Bird. Promise." he muttered.

Dick subconciously snuggled into Bruce's hand and Bruce smiled at his bird "Just fine."

 _ **A/N: Alright I know this is a daddy!bats and Dick kinda thing but it worked out and it still had some daddy!bats in there. This is gonna be one of the last ones with Damian Tim and Jason for a couple chapters because still don't like 'em and this is for Dick not the Robin wannabes. Thanks for reading and don't look forward to anymore long ass author's notes.**_


	5. A Military Man

**WARNING: I was listening to one of my favorite songs on my xbox one and it was a Lyrics video for I drive Your Truck by Lee Brice. The caption at the beginning brought tears to my eye as I paused to read it when I replayed the song and it read "This song is dedicated to those who lost their lives fighting for our freedom" As I finished the song for the second time I realized it said something else at the end, this caption read "Thank you for making the ultimate sacrifice" now I dedicate this story to all the same people, hoping I can make them proud.**

There the man stood, he was more of a boy really just. Tall.

There he stood, shotgun resting next to him on the porch and dog standing proudly next to him. His hand hung loosly by his side, his fist clentched tightly around something.

The boy let out a shaking breath and sank to the stairs of his porch, a horrid sob racking the muscled frame. He chucked the item in his hand, a pair of dog tags flying over his yard and into the rain soaked grass.

"You Liar!" the boy screamed, grabbing the shotgun and aiming, right at the tags. He rested his finger on the trigger pressing lightly against the small slim piece of metal that would blow it all away. Everything.

He pressed a little harder on the trigger before throwing the gun out in the rain, next to the small ovals of metal. "Liar." he breathed, tears streaking down his cheeks like rivers.

Loud, painful sobs echoed in the air around the house. Neighbors looking sadly out their windows at the young child crying for a lost loved one.

Gotham was a hard place, Gotham was ruthless and one silly man thought that maybe, just maybe, war would be easier. War could fix this broken city. That man has now left this young boy alone, shivering in the cold.

A younger child, about 13, was hidden in the shadows off to the side. Where tears stained his own face. He knew how it felt to loose the ones you loved. He knew what is was like to have everything you believed in shattered and broken.

The boy sobbed into his hands, his dog whimpering next to him. So the young child decided he couldn't take it anymore, this never ending cycle of ruined lives.

So he stepped out of the shadows. Stepped away from his nice little perch in the endlessness of pain and walked towards the boy.

His footsteps were silent as he walked up the old wooden staircase. He gently lowered himself next to the boy, his skin soaked to the bone from slowly walking through the raging storm.

The boy continued to cry, unaware of the younger child next to him. Until he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He slowly looked up into the masked eyes of the kid next to him.

He sniffled "He, He lied." he cried, the hand gave a small comforting squeeze. "I know," the boy stated "God I know." he breathed, voice cracking.

The hand slipped from his shoulder and the boy couldn't help but give the child a sad look as he witness the child cry. The tears fell from his eyes "It'll get better. I can promise that." he whispered.

The boy rested his head on the child's shoulder, re-soaking the damp material with the tears that seemed endless "But it hurts now." he sobbed.

The child's arm found it's way around the boy's shoulder's "What happened to me," the child's voice broke, shattering his resolve like a mirror. The tears flowed faster than someone would've thought possible "It's been five years and I am still so, so broken. So empty. But what happened to me, was so much worse."

The boy raised his head looking into the haunted eyes of the boy wonder. "Really?" He asked, his voice wavering.

The child nodded "I lost everything, My mom, My dad my Aunt Uncle and Cousin. All of them gone, I couldn't even keep my home. They sent me to a bad place, I was beaten there. Then my savior came."

"Batman." The boy breathed, looking over his new found companion to the Dark Knight, who of course was standing on his porch.

Robin let out a shuddering breath and turned to his father "Tati." His whispered broken. the Dark Knight swooped in, picking up the young child and wrapping his cape around his soaked boy.

He looked at the boy who stared at him in amazment and placed a gentle hand on the kid's shoulder "He's right you know, It gets better. And your father, He was fighting for you. For your freedom and he was a great man. He was one who earned my respect."

"Really?" the kid beamed, never realizing that his father was a hero, until that moment. Batman nodded "He is a man of Honor Wade, never forget that."

Wade nodded and with that the bat disappeared, leaving the child to walk out into the rain and gather up his father's dog tags. The tears springing back to his eyes "Your my new favorite superhero Daddy." he muttered, heading back inside.

Unaware of the bird and bat watching, both with tears unable to be forced back down in their eyes.

 **I know this is supposed to be all about Daddy Bats, but there is to much sadness pooling in my brain right now for that so I tried.**

 **Sorry.**


	6. This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

Why can't a single day for the ebony haired boy be _normal_. Sure it was his call to be the boy wonder but he didn't ask to be the ward of Bruce Wayne.

Richard "Dick" John Grayson, also known as Robin when a domino mask was pressed firmly on his face hiding who he was to the world, walked down the sidewalks of Gotham with his friend- his _only_ friend outside of the hero business really- Barbara Gordon daughter of Commissioner Jim Gordon.

The two laughed freely as they huddled close with an unbrella held over the two of them shielding their top halves from the harsh storm raging in Gotham's streets, their lower halves on the other hand weren't so lucky.

Dick from just below the waist down was practically soaked to the bone with the cold rain, the same went for Barbara from the mid thigh down.

"It's your fault for being so short Dickie." Barbara teased playfully shoving the younger teen lightly Dick chuckled "Leave me alone it's not my fault I'm short, blame science Barbie."

Barbara flicked Dick on the forehead making the boy give a small shout of surprise "What was that for?" he questioned sticking his tongue out at her.

"For calling me Barbie." she countered moving the umbrella for a mere moment but that moment was enough to soak the young boy's hair .

"Well that's what you get for calling me Dickie." he replied shaking his head in an attempt to get the water out splashing Barbara in the process.

The red head gave a short shriek of surprise as the water from her best friend's hair flew everywhere around them.

"Don't make me move this umbrella again Gypsy boy." Barbara threatened her hand twitching lightly to prove she wasn't kidding, Dick glared playfully at her. If it were to be anyone else he would've been offended they had used the term 'Gypsy boy' as a dis of some sort but this being his best friend he really didn't mind knowing she didn't mean it to be offending as most people did.

"Don't make me steal your umbrella." Dick threatened right back, his eyes flashing mischievously, Barbara immediately tightened her grip on the umbrella "Don't even think about it." she hissed, Dick's smiled widened for a moment and she knew he was about to strike, that is till he froze for a moment his feet working on auto-pilot "Babs, don't look. There's a guys following us. Black trench coat fedora and sunglasses. As cliché as it is he's been following us the last block." he listed slowly taking a short glance at the man that was definitely following them.

Barbara snook in her own peak before turning to her friend, her father had run her through the drills but this had never actually happened before but she knew for a fact that sadly her companion had been through these situations way more than once.

Dick sighed "Babs, I don't know. I don't know if he has others with him with a car following I was to busy messy around with you to actually pay attention," He admitted seemingly angry with himself "Just if they try and grab you run the other way, if I'm behind you or not." he instructing looking her in the eyes his own intense azure stare holding pain and wisdom way beyond his short 14 years. *****

Barbara felt a sudden lump and her throat and though she hated to say it out loud she couldn't help but admit it to her ebony haired friend "Dick I'm scared." she muttered her voice cracking lightly but the rain drizzling down her face from her wet hair hid the tears threatening to run down her face.

"Hey Babs look at me, Don't be okay. Everything will be fine I promise, one way or another everything will be fine." he comforted the red head with a subtly placed hand on the shoulder, they were coming up to a corner and this time Dick noticed the dark red truck with a camper attached to the back the windows expertly tinted.

"Babs, truck." he warned quietly knowing the girl would hear him over the horrid storm. The roads were pretty clear to begin with but the little cars and people around were slowly but surely dissipating as they walked nearing the car faster than either would've liked.

"Babs I need you to run the second we reach the corner." Dick explained, Babs developed a look of horror "Dick I am _not_ leaving you." she urged Dick gave a gentle but ice glare "I am not letting you get hurt Babs, You're safety is my number one priority right now." He responded as if he forgot he wasn't in his alter ego's uniform; surprising the red head.

Soon enough they reached the truck and just as Dick suspected a man jumped out, what really shocked him was that he immediately reached for Barbara knowing she'd be good leverage against the younger male. Instincts taking over Dick rammed his shoulder into the taller man glad he had a tiny growth spurt. It didn't help much that he was taller but it still helped in the long run.

The burly man stumble backwards, loosing his sense of balance for only a moment. That moment was all Dick needed.

"Babs run!" He shouted bolting towards his older friend and tugging her around the corner barely noticing the man who had previously been their main concern speeding up and tearing off the trench coat and fedora as they had slowed him down.

The red head followed directly on the ebony's heels but they soon found themselves cornered the burly man who Dick had knocked over in front of them the truck blocking their way into the road and mister sunglasses behind them.

Dick shoved Barbara behind him, his eyes scanning his opponents. He couldn't risk his secret but he couldn't risk Barbara either. Both men charged and was caught off guard as he had been too lost in thought to notice their supposed battle plan.

Dick gave a small cry of shock as Barbara was ripped out from behind him but the sound didn't go far as he soon found a cloth soaked with a chemical he knew to be chloroform shoved against his nose and mouth.

He tried to hold his breath as he struggled against the stronger man's hold and as he was about to open his mouth and take in the much needed oxygen he heard Barbara let out a short quiet whimper, one he was sure only he heard.

He bucked slightly knocking the man away from him, then looking up and saw the man clad in sunglasses with short cut spiked blond hair with a gun pressed against Barbara's temple. The boy felt his breath catch in his throat he raised his hands in surrender " _Please_." he pleaded "Don't hurt her I'll do whatever you want."

Barbara took in a deep breath building up the confidence to find her words, "Dick no." she stated firmly, the shaking in her voice was unidentifiable unless to the trained ear; which Dick undoubtedly had.

Dick felt the muscular man behind him tug his arms behind his back, tying what felt like a thick twine around his wrist. He was sick of these situations but this time Barbara was involved and he couldn't loose her, not Barbara.

He winced as the man pulled at his arms, seeming to experiment with his flexibility. "Stop it!" Barbara screamed only to have her own arms forced behind her.

Dick glanced up at her not realizing his head had tilted down in his attempts not to show his discomfort. "Barbara stop, it's okay." he stated, acting as if the brutes didn't even exist.

Barbara was grateful for the storm, hiding the hot tears that she felt streaming down her face she held back a sob, if Dick could be strong so could she. This wasn't her, it wasn't she was just terrified for both herself and her friend. She watched as Dick's mouth opened in a silent gasp of pain the man behind him twisted his limbs to different angles obviously looking for the most painful.

"Quit it!" she snapped, surprising even herself at her outburst. The thug glared at her and twisted Dick's arm at an odd angle causing the teen to cry out in pain.

"You mean this?" he growled shifting his hold on the acrobat and twisting the limb further out of place resulting in a scream of pain as Dick fell to his knees, trying to relief the pressure that was pushing his arm out of place.

"No!" Barbara screamed forced to watch as the brute tugged Dick roughly to his feet before opening the camper of the truck and tossing Dick in a loud thump echoing in the air before sunglasses pushed her forwards into muscles' arms, the man then proceeding to toss her in the back along with her now evidently injured friend.

He seemed to have landed on his left ankle wrong causing immediate swelling but that isn't what concerned the 16 year old, what made her stomach drop was his eyes were closed face contorted sightly in pain the expression barely noticeable his limbs limp at his sides.

Barbara was concerned he had hit his head too hard and if he hadn't she was sure she herself had quite the bump as soon the world faded into black.

 *** I didn't want him to be 13 cause I really love milking how Barbra doesn't know.**

 **Alright so to me there isn't enough fictions where Barbra is oblivious to Dick's late night actions or one's where he is forced to tell her. So I made this to hopefully get the idea out there! If you have any fictions with Oblivious Babs or where Dick is forced to tell her please I am begging you** _ **send them in**_ **!**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this, It came to me yesterday and I tried to fix all my mistakes myself so if it's bad I am so sorry; and if you read my long ass apology this is the story that will be posted on Burning Buildings so it can break off and become it's own little plot, I hope to drag it out as much as possible.**

 **If you don't know me at all I will be beating on Dick quite a bit in this fiction.**

 **THANKS FOR READING IF YA MADE IT THIS FAR! ~Dick**


	7. Shattered Hearts

**Welome to my never ending pit of depression I don't knwo where this is gonna go or even what I'm doing just need to try and get the emotions out ya know?**

The storm raged on outside the bedroom window, lightning flashing lashing out on the earth like it had done some horrible thing wrong.

In Dick's opinion it had.

He didn't mean to lose his feelings, he didn't mean to let the love slip inbetween his fingers but it had; and his stupidity had not only broken him but someone else. **[1]**

He had shattered the heart of his long term girlfriend; Barbara **[2].** He just didn't love her that way anymore atleast not at the ripe age of 13. He had always felt special with Babs, felt like he was with his own kind though she didn't know of his nightly activities.

Barbara lashed out at him like a venomous snake, though this was over text after the break up had happened as the boy was rushed away into the limo Alfred had picked him up in.

She went on about how she thought that they would last forever and how it was just a dream. Dick believed if he tried hard enough they could be friends as they had been since the first grade **[3]** and he didn't want that friendship to fade as he didn't have many friends in general.

Still she ranted and he tried to convince telling her that no one lasts forever but she was still so important to him; he knew she didn't buy it, knew she was still hurt and shattered and he felt to terrible about it but he could go on living another lie.

So he broke off letting her rant feeling the tears build up in his eyes ever time he phone buzzed. Every time he dreaded picking up the cell and reading the text knowing it'd be worse than the last every time.

It was.

Everytime he felt his stomach drop with guilt and anger and sadness. A hint of self loathing hit him with each couple messages. He couldn't offord to loose a friend, he didn't have it in him to try and make new ones. He never did.

He felt his chest constrict as he tried to hold back the building tears in his eyes; he refused to cry he didn't have the right. He was the one who broke up with her; the one who prayed they could fix this and go on as it was before. Before they dated when all they had was a little crush on eachother but remained friends ignoring that little piece of imformation. He wanted things to go back, cak in time when things were better. Getting older broke him, shattered him. He couldn't take it and sometimes he wondered what it was like for all the suicidals who had that release. He knew he would never do it, he knew it was stupid and pathetic and the easy way out but still he wished he had some way to stop the pain that flowed through his body like a never ending stream.

He wished that the sun could set sooner even though the seasons were nearing summer, the night had always calmed him made him feel alive as his ran in the streets playing in the neighborhoods parks but he couldn't be a kid anymore, he wasn't a kid anymore no matter how much he said that being a teen was still a kid; that a teenager still qualified he couldn't help but feel the unwanted maturity that rushed over him. He didn't want it, he wanted to be a kid again to go play in the park with Bruce. He was sick of growing up and he wanted it to stop wanted time to freeze forever.

He wanted the night he wanted to moon, he wanted the comforting darkness that no one could see him crying in. He wanted to sneak out into the park riding his bike out over to the small place. He wanted to sit on the uncomfortable benches to curl up and cry where no one he knew could see him.

He did this.

He shattered them both.

He broke her.

He broke him.

Shattered them and stomped on the pieces.

he shattered their hearts.

It was his fault.

 **[1] This story is based off my daily events, imagine me to be Dick and my boyfriend the female if that'll help you with the current depression.**

 **[2] I don't know why I chose Babs, I was origanally gonna do Zatanna(Because I'd like to see Dick shatter her heart) or Arty but it ended up as Babs. Maybe because it gave me hope everything will work out for the better as it did with them.**

 **[3]That's when me and him first met, I remind you this is based of my life events, the events that happened to day on "National Star Wars Day" or whatever. So this didn't actually happen to the beloved characters.**

 **All Dick is feeling is how I feel right now, so yeah.**

 **Okay, now the tears are coming, He just told me he's going to bury all the pictures I drew for him over the years and delete my contact.**

 **So much for things working out for the better.**

 **I'm gonna go cry in my closet now.**

 **Bye.**


	8. Wing

**Send me good 'Wing fanfictions! I am begging you. I just want some good possibly bleeding out nightwing centered fanfictions but I can't find any. Please, please please help me find those. PLEASE!**


	9. I Never Meant It

_**Important:**_ **I made a poll for this one-shot series (I've decided a very funny christmas will be deleted from this series and made it's own story to keep the one-shot idea consistent) and I'd appreciate if all of you readers would go vote on it, so I know what you wanna see more of.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **I'm gonna try and make this fluff so it will/might come off weird when I try not to add gore**

 _ **Heads-up:**_ **This was originally gonna go with my wonky twisted Bat-siblings idea, but instead I'm gonna stick with the cannon bat-siblings so this is a Nightwing One-Shot of sorts, and now that I've typed that it's gonna end up pretty depressing.**

The sun set slowly behind the buildings of Gotham, the moon already visable in the darkening sky.

A figure, sitting up atop a buildings roof legs swinging free over the side, watched the sun set. If one took a closer look, they'd see Bludhaven's vigilante sitting atop the tall building of Wayne Tech *****.

He wasn't necessarily _supposed_ to be in Bludhaven's sister city, but that didn't stop him from dropping in.

He came to apologize, to multiple people reallybut when he saw the sun setting it brought back memories and he couldn't resist just sitting down and enjoying the show, like he used to.

A short sigh escaped the vigilante's lips, he and his mentor had been in a rough place for a while now and the blue and black clad teen was sick of brooding. He was mad at his mentor, and they exchanged some choice words and things have been bad for a while now, so he came to fix that.

Nightwing lifted one of his covered hands and ran his gloved fingers through messy jet black hair. The sun had practically disappeared behind the buildings of Gotham and though the sun never truly shone brightly on Gotham it had been a unusually sunny day in the usually rainy city, so as the Darkness once again crept over the community bringing out the shadows that were always darkening Gotham's streets Nightwing pushed himself from his sitting position and to his feet stretching as if he'd been sitting there for hours on end, which in reality he probably had been.

Trying to avoid confrontation with his mentor and siblings. In his absense Red Hood and Batman had made up and were now on extremely good terms, unlike Nightwing and Batman.

He hadn't seen much of Hood since he had his fight with Batman as the two made up not long after the fight had occured so the two spent their time catching up.

It seemed like everyone had forgotten about the oldest bird, and as much as Nightwing hated to admit it, it hurt. He knew he was probably overreacting but still, no one in the Batfamily, sans Robin, had spoken to him in over 4 months, including Alfred.

He couldn't stall anymore, he needed to get to the Batcave before they all went out on patrol.

Mostly so that if there is more yelling it'll be in a place where all of Gotham can't see and hear them..

Nightwing looked longingly at what was left of the sun as if slowly vanished, he didn't really want to face Batman, or Red Hood or Red Robin. The only one who he wouldn't have to worry about yelling at him his Robin.

The 19-year old sucked in a deep breath, before he turned away from the sun and ran deeper into the dark, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and swinging from building to building. Going deeper into the shadows of the city, and closer to Batman.

Nightwing stood right outside the waterfall entrance to the cave, during his short journey towards the Batcave's secret entrance the sky had opened up and poured down rain so he was already soaked to the bone and a couple soft coughs escape his parted lips and a small sniff twisted at his features.

That didn't change the fact he couldn't bring himself to walk through the water, he knew what was beyond the unrelented waterfall. He was scared, hurt and trembling.

Another deep breath entered his lungs and he stepped through the water, resisting the urge to gasp as the freezing water pelted down on his body. He took a shuddering breath as he stepped into the cave, the air brushing against him and making him shiver, his body trembling and shivering despite the fact his suit was insulated.

His footsteps were silent on the stone floor though that didn't stop 5 heads from snapping up and 3 from glaring at him.

He flinched lightly, though they couldn't tell with the tremors that racked his body.

"What are you doing here." Growled the owner of the cave, demanding an answer. He opened his mouth to reply only to be interupted by his successor "What the fuck does it matter he should leave." Snapped the Red Hood getting a grunt of agreement from Red Robin.

Batman and Red had their cowls on and Red had his red mask plastered over his eyes, all of white lenses glaring directly at Nightwing.

Robin though, his mask was off and his hard blue eyes softened at the sight of his oldest brother, his mentor.

Alfred's kind old eyes stared with concern at the shivering vigilante, he moved forward quickly glove hands reaching up to examine the freezing teen.

This time the flinch was noticeable and the teenager stumbled back with a shake of his head "I c-came t-to apologize." he stuttered out as a sudden spasm racked his body and a short cough left his lips.

"Master Richard, you're already getting sick." Alfred eased "Let me-"

"I was already sick when I came Alfie." Dick interupted him with a weak chuckled "I just thought-" he was cut off by a short coughing fit which had Damian bolting to Dick's side much to the others' chagrin, he rubbed his chest tiredly "Just thought this was more important." he finished, voice now hoarse and irritated.

"Master Richard," Alfred said sternly "Why on earth would you come to Gotham City when you are ill." The butler demanded though the concern in his eyes ebbed the anger in his voice.

"I told you, this was more important." He muttered, turning to Red Hood and taking in a sharp breath. Might aswell get it over with "Jay, I'm sorry. I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be, I know I should've dropped it when you showed up. I know, but I just couldn't grasp that you were actually-" he paused voice cracking and another soft cough coming from pale features, "Actually, _real_. _There_."

His words, for lack of a better word, startled Jason. He was just mad Dick couldn't drop a case to come see his _dead_ brother, he forgot to realize all of what Dick's been through and how hard it must've been for him to grasp that the teen came back from the dead, was alive and breathing.

"I'm also sorry I wasn't there, that I wasn't looking, that I didn't know. I should've been there Jason and I wasn't, I failed you twice now and I am begging you to forgive me." Nightwing pleaded masked eyes boring into eachother before Jason suddenly nodded a smile smile pulling at his tanned features.

He hesitantly walked forward and ruffled the shorter male's hair "It's alright short stuff, I'm sorry I expected you to bounce back like nothing ever happen."

Nightwing smiled despite the jab at his size "I need a that was easy button," A short chuckle left the oldest teen "I thought I had one too." he muttered before another set of horrible coughs lite up his lungs with an unholy fire, he leaned against the wall of the Batcave needing the stone for support, his coughs going on and on and leving him gasping desperately for air.

Calls of "Dick!" and "Grayson!" Rang out from his brother's mouths but instead Dick fought to take in a wheezing breath.

"Tim," He coughed catching Red Robin's attention as both Batman and Red had turned and continued to prepare for their respective patrols, "I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry I never told you what was going on. You were one of the only members on that team that I know I could've trusted not to hold back, I just couldn't find it in myself to tell you. It was unneeded preasure on your shoulders but you deserved to know." Nightwing gasped out with a shakey breath.

Jason moved forward and moved the older boy to where he was then leaning up against his chest. Tim winced as more harsh coughs tore through Dick's throat scratchy and dry, he wasn't surprised when Alfred rushed off to retrieve cough medicine.

Tim took a deep breath before he glared over at Dick "I'm still mad at you, and it's gonna take more than an apology to make this up to me," he hissed before his features softened when he saw Dick flinch "But this is as good a start as any." he stated with a soft smile getting a short snort of laughter from Dick.

"Thanks Tim." he coughed out, the water fall had not helped his sickness at all and he had underestimated the temperature of the water, he was freezing but he still had to try and apologize to Bruce.

Alfred rushed back into the room with a transparent cup of red goop. Dick made a face "Can I just suffer instead?" he asked and Alfred Jason and Tim raised an eyebrow while Damian scoffed arms crossed over his chest though he refused to meet Dick's masked gaze.

"I'm serious." Dick continued glaring at the cup Alfred held, the butler huffed "I suggest you drink the medicine Master Richard." he stated firmly and Dick groaned taking the cup and a shaking hand before down it like a shot, knowing Alfred's word held a threat and he didn't want to find out what that threat was.

Dick made a face of disgust before shaking his head, "Eww," he complained "Why?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Because you need to be better Grayson." Came the short quiet reply from Damian. Dick smiled and reached over to the young boy before ruffling his dark hair.

"I'll get better Dami, Don't worry 'bout it." The oldest of the siblings muttered fighting back a yawn.

Alfred probably put something in the cough syrup, has that ever work on him before? Only once.

Dick took in a deep breath pushing away the need to break out into another fit of chest rattling coughs.

He stumble away from Jason before he made his way over to the Batman, he put a gentle hand on the Bat's shoulde, noticing the tense muscles underneath his gloved hand.

"Dad," he whispered unable to make his voice reach a higher volume, " _I'm sorry_." The amount of emotion in those two words brought a reaction from the Dark Knight.

"What for Dick?" He asked honestly "All you did was give a perfectly normal reaction for an 18-year old. I kept something huge from you and when you asked a reasonable question," The Batman paused "I _hit_ you." he whispered, pulling the now 19-year old in for a hug.

Dick snuggled into his embrace with a small smile "You're warm." He muttered, causing the group of bats to realize the teen was _still_ shivering. If anything his constant tremors had gotten worse.

Batman- Bruce- sighed and wrapped his cape arround the teen, "I thought your suit was insulated." he murmured, a couple grunts of agreement echoing in the cave from the onwatchers.

"It is." Nightwing answered through a yawn "M'just r'lly cold." he slurred head buried in the Dark Knights chest.

"We'll handle patrol for the night, You take care of him while were out." Jason stated breaking the short silence the cave had fallen into.

Batman looked up and gave his second son a curt nod, with that Robin swiped up his mask placed it on his face and they all stocked up their utility belts before heading out, leaving the original Batfamily alone in the cave.

"Why'd you have to grow up Dick." Bruce muttered pulling back his cowl and gathering the light teen into his arms.

A couple harsh coughs left Dick's mouth before he snuggled closer to his second father "So you could save them too." he responded with half lidded eyes and a tired smile.

Bruce chuckled, he knew his son had meant Jason Tim and Damian *****. He also knew the boy was right, that didn't keep him from responding with a stern "I could've done that if you were 13."

Dick let out a short hoarse laugh "I know, it sucks right." he whispered before resting his head on the Dark Knights shoulder and falling asleep.

Batman looked down at his boy with a soft, watery smile. "I'm sorry buddy, I am so sorry _my_ _Robin_." with that Bruce place a kiss atop the boy's dark mop of hair before bringing him up stairs, Alfred not having the heart to mention his no capes in the manor rule as he watched his charges disappearing through the entrance behind the grandfather clock.

"Your parents would be proud, Of both of you." The old man muttered to himself with a soft smile.

The sound of plastic popping down was heard from the top of the stairs before-

"That was easy." Echoed a slightly mechanical male voice followed by a soft laugh.

"Found it."

Those two were more to him than everything, and he had never been happier to hear them, together.

 *** I don't remember what I was going to type since I stopped writing for like an hour or two half way through this but it might be**

 *** Remember this is in earth-16, the earth of Young Justice, so no Cass and Steph and Babs doesn't count, she didn't really need saving. So.. YAY NO STEPH AND CASS!** **

 **Go vote on my poll because I wanna get it down ASAP.**

 **I had to mentions Dick's parents because the original anniversary for the Flying Grayson's (Mary and John Grayson only) is July 15, so be expecting something for that.**


	10. Like Always

_**Heads-Up:**_ **I had something really important to say, forgot what it was.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **I was too lazy to re-read this so mistakes should be a common theme in this fic.**

The 19-year old red head moved swiftly, quietly through the shadows that concealed the city. Watching as a small figured flipped an jumped from rooftop to rooftop, alone.

It wasn't unusual to see the boy alone at this time of night, especially when a certain date was moving closer.

The figure had disappeared from sight and the hero moved forward, rushing to the last rooftop he had seen the boy on.

He journey was short but felt like an eternity, anything could happen in Gotham; Even to the boy wonder.

He turned quickly seearching for the Dark Knight's partner. A flash of black and the red black and yellow hero was standing right infront of him.

"Hey Speedy." Robin greeted with a soft, hesitant smile. Red Arrow- getting over his shock at the boy's sudden appearance- gave a short snort of laughter before adjusting his boy into his left hand and ruffled the 14-year old's jet black hair.

"Hey kid." He murmured in greeting with a bold smirk pulling at his lips, "How you doing?" he asked, kneeling down infront of the younger male.

Robin shrugged, "Everything's going okay, The team's been doing really good lately." He answered half-heartedly.

"I was asking 'bout you Robin, not the team." Red Arrow clarified and gave the young teen a stern look, demanding an answer.

"I'm ok." He replied, refusing to meet Red Arrow's eyes "Really, it just," he pasued " _Hurts_." The force in those words used to surprise the archer, but now it's just like stabbing him in the stomach and twisting the blade.

It's hard to find Robin in such a state of sorrow, it's frequent but you never see him like this. No one does but Batman, unless it's during the month of April *****.

The day of April first is horrid, along with the first couple days before and then after. Nightmares that plague him come on strong, and feral. More so than they did normally.

The nightmares never really stop, they've always been there never. At first it was every night, clinging desperately to his guardian because the man pushed the nightmares away. Then they'd died down, coming back strong when something reminds him of his family.

Even then, he's never so depressed. So gloomy, and dark. His usual light dim unlike the glow he always let off. The light that fought off Batman's darkness.

"I know buddy, I know. And we'll get through this together like we always do, 'kay Robin?" RA offered with a smile, Robin smiled too and nodded slightly.

"Like always." he replied "Wally'll be there too, right?" he asked, looking up into Red Arrow's domino mask with his own masked stare.

The scarlet archer nodded "Of course." he replied "That's how it always is buddy, we're always there even if you don't want us to be."

Robin let loose a short cackle as Red Arrow pull him into a headlock and continued to mess up his already messy black hair.

His smile was back full on and his usual light was back as he laughed and smile, Red Arrow continuing to run gloved hand through dark hair knowing that it was infact very comforting for the bird.

"Hey Speedy?" Robin asked suddenly looking up with a blank but somehow innocent expression, his head tilted slightly to the side.

Red Arrow ignored the sudden change in emotion and nodded "Yeah?"

"Do you think you and Wally could come over to the Manor tonight?" he questioned firmly, trying his best to keep the quiver out of his voice.

The red hero smile and nodded "Yeah, Of course." he replied firmly. Robin smirked again, before looking out over Gotham "I should probably head back." He muttered sadly before turning back to Red Arrow "See you soon?" he pleaded and the used-to-be partner nodded "Me and KF'll be there in an hour." He answered.

Robin nodded hesitanted before turning and flipping off the roof and to the next, heading in the direction of Wayne Manor.

The teen raised his hand and pressed a finger to the comm. unit in his ear.

"Hey Speedy, what's up?" Came the voice of Young Justice's resident speedster.

"Hey, We're spending the night at Robin's." he stated quickly, already heading back to his apartment in Starling.

"Really? Alright, I'll go pack assuming we'll be staying more than one night." Was Wally's quick reply, you could hear the smile in his voice "Is it wrong that even under the circumstances I'm excited?" He asked honestly.

Red Arrow chuckled "No, I'm excited to." He answered calmly as he typed in the coordinates for a Zeta Tube near his apartment at the telephone booth.

He stepped into the machine and soon materialized out of the undercover zeta.

A gasp was heard over the comm. unit "You? Excited? Since when?" Wally teased, You could hear the wind rushing around the speedster as he undoubtedly speed packed.

"Shut up." The teen hissed as he peeled back the masked and uniform and revealed the steely blue eyes of Roy Harper, he threw on some jeans and a blue T-shirt pulling on a dark red hoodie over it before slipping on some dark red converse. Then he began his own packing mission.

"Whatever ya say Speedy." Wally replied with a laugh as the wind died down over the comm. and a knock sounded at the door before the 16-year old speedster walked in and the line went dead.

"Do you even have to knock?" Roy asked with a smile, Wally scoffed "It is polite to knock Roy." he said dramatically.

"Since when have you been polite?" The archer asked shoving the necessities into a dark colored duffle bag.

Wally slammed a hand over his heart in mock hurt "That burns man, that _burns_." The speedster hissed, green eyes sparkling with delight.

Roy brought the duffles strap over his shoulder and shoved a pair of dark shades over his eyes "Shut up kid, come on." He teased with a smirk as he pushed past th speedster and locked the door behind him and his fellow red head.

The two walked side by side over to the zeta Roy had arrived in before typing in the coordinates for the Batcave and stepping in together.

The two materialized inside the grand cave and gave a nod to Batman in greeting as the man left for his second round of patrol.

The two found Dick, sitting in the chair adjacent to the Bat-Computer. He huffed arms crossed over his chest, "You lied," he hissed and both Wally and Roy stopped in their tracks about to ask what the boy was talking about before a smile spread across his face "It's been an hour and two minutes." He continued making Roy let out a soft laugh.

"I never said an exact hour." The archer retorted but Dick scoffed "You said an hour, that means and hour Roy boy."

Wally laughed at the older archer misfortune before zooming up to his little brother and ruffling his dark hair.

"I just fixed that!" Cried the young boy, pushing the speedster away from him and attempting to messy his hair to his liking.

That is till Roy walked up to him and did the same thing. Dick groaned "I give up." he moaned and the two red head laughed.

"That's all we ask." Wally teased before he was tackled to the ground by the boy wonder, who they proceeded to ruin his 'perfect hair'.

"Uncle!" Wally cried "I admit defeat!" he shouted, and Dick launch to his feet, vaulting off the floor and lauching his hands into the air "Victory!" he exclaimed.

Roy shook his head, his brothers were strange strange creatures, but hey according to them so was he.

They made their way up the stairs and proceeded to have a long competition of video games, Dick of course always ending up on top.

The night dragged on before soon the group were passed out with eachother on the cough downstairs

Roy and Wally were somewhat on top of eachother with Dick snuggled softly in the middle.

An occational whimper left the small teen but the nightmare would always soon be snuffed out and replaced with memories of Roy Wally and himself, braving the world together.

Like Always.

 ***earth-16, his family (Mom, Dad, Aunt Uncle and Cousin) died on April first in Young Justice/Earth-16 so despite the fact the original anniversay is in 3 days (July 15) for the fic it's April first because I write for YJ.**

 **There will a sort of companion piece posted for this on July 15 so be prepared for depressing. Now I have to rename this file appropriately for this piece instead of the next since it was meant to be mushed into one.**


	11. Updated on A Very Funny Christmas

I remembered what I was going to say:

 **Warning: Anyone who have taken interest in the series in here called A Very Funny Christmas, I am writing up the last chapter and will be posting it under it's own story and deleting it from my** **One-Shot** **series for hopefully obvious reason that had been mention in previous chapter of A Very Funny Christmas so soon those will be deleted from Burning Building and moved to it's own story a long with the last chapter, thank you.**


	12. It hurts, It burns Like a stab wound

**...That never heals.**

April first, A day of agony and self loathing. A day of tears and shattered souls. Usually on such a day there was someone there, waiting beside you with the words of comfort that you beg to hear. They wait with you, holding you in their arms as you cry and scream and sob.

Usually those people were there.

 _Usually_.

A boy, seemingly around the age of 18 or 19, sat in the grass infront of five grave stones. He had his knees pulled tightly to his chest and a longing gaze directed at the blocks of marble before him. Bright cerulean-azure eyes were dull and filled with tears that streamed continuously down his sharp features.

It hurt, It _hurt_ so much and it felt like a knife was carving out his heart slowly, excruciatingly.

He didn't have anyone there, not this time. This time he sat alone, sitting deep within his thoughts of hate and grief.

"Hey," he murmured, voice cracking and shattering on the one quiet word as he gave himself the illusion he was talking to the graves, "I guess it's just me this year, huh?" he whispered, voice quivering intensely and soft whimpers forcing their way past lips parted in silent sobs.

"Yeah, I don't think Roy likes me anymore," he muttered softly eyes directed at the floor as he no longer could find it in himself to look at the words carved in stone, "He probably hates me now." he sobbed, breathlessly he continued "I've done some bad things, and I don't think I could ever fix them. Wally's dead, I ki-" he choked, trying to swallow his words "I killed him." he admitted softly, silent sobs and cries wracked his frame for a moment.

He wasn't talking to his family, no he had long ago given up on speaking to the graves in desperate hopes his broken words would reach them. No he was talking to himself, he needed to hear himself say it, admit that he was alone and broken and that no one could fix him this time. Admit that he had pushed away his eldest brother and killed his best friend.

"I did this." he whispered, over and over. Words pushing past lips and coming out inbetween and with his cries of desperation as he silently begged for forgivness from the world.

"I broke everything, I did this." he sobbed loudly, the words echoing in the otherwise empty grave-yard.

"I'm so _sorry_." he cried this time looking back up at the graves and his eyes scanning tightly over the names he knew would be forever ingraved in the stone.

 _John Grayson_

 _Mary Grayson_

 _Karla Grayson_

 _Richard Grayson_

 _John Grayson_

 _The Flying Graysons_

That was his family, buried deep below inside the earth while their bodies rotted because he didn't do anything.

He should've grabbed his mother's hand as she reached for him, should've grasped the soft callused flesh in his own but he didn't. He had just reached out helplessly as he watched them fall and splatter across the circus floor.

He did that, he was so close to telling his father of what he heard but instead he, too, brushed off his paranoia and let his family walk off with their bright smiles.

Those smiles were a thing of the past, a blurry memory from when times weren't so hard. When he could truly say he was happy.

His chest shook with every breathe he pulled in and slowly he unraveled himself from his fetal position and stood on weak legs that shook below his tall frame.

He shoved his hands deep into his black hoodie's pockets and stared down at the graves, and tried to imagine how things would be now if he had just _said_ something.

Truthfully he wouldn't have given up his life with his adoptive father and mentor, now though, now that he saw what his independant decisions had done to the family he had built. Now he just wished that the man had never taken in such a burden as himself. Which is exactly why he told the man that he had wanted to be alone when he had shown up beside him, he pushed away his father figure so that he could torture himself because he _deserved it_.

He sucked in a deep breath trying to get the tears and shaking to stop, to no avail.

"I failed," He stated, firmly despite the tears streaming down his face "I failed you and I failed my new family." he spoke, convincing himself that he truly was a failure.

A rough hand landed on his shoulder and his head whipped around to see a tall red head standing beside him.

"Roy." he breathed before twisting his body fully and wrapping thick arms around the archer's torso.

"I don't hate you kiddo." Roy murmured as he wrapped his own arms tightly around his little brother's body, "I could never hate you Dickie." he whispered, tightening his grip around his brother.

"It's all my fault." Dick sobbed into Roy's chest collapsing into the older man. Roy gently lowered himself and Dick onto their knees and pulled the boy closer to him.

He gently shushed the teen running a strong callused hand through his inky black hair "None of this was your fault Dickie, none of it I promise."

"You can't promise that Roy," Dick cried his hands tighting in a death grip on his older brother's own hoodie, "I did all of this, I could've done something and not only did I kill them I killed Wally." The teen breathed against Roy's shoulder, unable to look the older man in the eyes.

Dick squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Roy tense at the mention of Wally and Dick choked out a sharp, lifeless bout of laughter "Like always." he whispered sadly as more tears came streaming down his face "I did this Roy, I killed our brother."

The hand that had been running through his dark hair stopped and slowly moved away, causing the teen to whimper wanting the small comfort back.

Strong fingers gently grabbed Dick's chin and lifted his dull, lifeless gaze from the now soaked shoulder and into steely blue eyes.

"Dick, Please stop blaming yourself for this. Any of this, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't." Roy pleaded, tears brimming his own eyes as he stared down at the younger boy.

He could practically see his face, back when everything was okay and it was just the three of them against the world.

He could see when he did the same to Robin, tears once again soaking gypsy features much like they did now and words of self loathing and hatred coming from soft parted lips as the boy cried. He could see that young facce shadowed over the now older boy's face and it made a couple tears fall from his own eyes.

Back then he wasn't the only one there, now it was just him here with the bird wrapped tightly in his arms like if he let go the boy would disappear just like Wally had. He missed those times, when everything was okay and he had both his little brothers held in his arms.

They were all the other really had now, their trio had broken and was replaced with a slowly breaking duo. They had to hold together, they couldn't break now.

Dick nodded tightly against the hand on his face, another sob tearing from his throat as he shook with the effort not to scream and break down.

Roy pulled the teen into his embrace, letting him cry and break against him because he was gonna hold him up when he couldn't do it himself. He was never gonna let go, he couldn't because then the little bird would fly away again.

Roy's soft blue eyes widened as he saw a man walking towards them, a look of determination and apology locked securely on his soft features.

The man kneeled down, right infront of Roy and wrapped his arms around the two of them, squeezing tightly.

"Like always." The man spoke, his voice tight from keeping back his own tears; much like Roy.

Dick gasped, his head shooting up and locking onto the dark jade eyes that met with his own blue.

"Wally." he choked out, eyes wide in disbelieve, A few tears left the man's eyes as he nodded tightly a watery smile on his lips.

Dick ripped himself from Roy's grip and tackled the speedster his heart pounding faster than what could be considered heathy.

He fought to take in breath as he tightly squeezed trying to confirm that the man was real, there and real and _alive_.

"It's okay Dickie, I'm here and I promise I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Wally whispered squeezing back and closing his eyes as the two buried their heads in eachother's necks. Tears slowly dripped down Wally's freckled face as he felt Roy slowly wrap his arms around the two of them and bury his head in Wally's red hair.

"I'm back, and I'm so sorry." The speedster whispered tightening his grip on the openly sobbing boy in his arms, and he felt Roy's arms tighten around them.

Dick let out a soft shakey breath as the grief in his heart lessened, if only a little bit.

Today was one of those days, A day of agony and self loathing. A day of tears and shattered souls. Usually on such a day there was someone there, waiting beside you with the words of comfort that you beg to hear. They wait with you, holding you in their arms as you cry and scream and sob.

Usually those people were there.

And today they were.

Like always.

 **In memory of The Flying Graysons, May they forever fly.**


	13. Where I Belong

I don't know what I'm doing, you know? I'm trying, I am. It's just not working out for me, I'm just running and jumping and flipping but I'm never getting anywhere.

I'm always just that sad orphan kid who hides his depression with a big smile and cruel jokes.

I'm not special, Not talented or cool.

I'm just trained.

Everyone can replace me if they train like I do. I'm not like my friends, I'm not actually special. I just work hard, and if other do they'll take my place.

I don't want them to take my place.

I want to be the only me, but truth is I'm not. I never will be, when I'm gone I'll be replaced by some better model.

Someone who's not some traumatized freak, Someone who won't disobey orders or joke around and fuck everything up.

I'm not perfect, not like my friends seem to think I am.

Not like how the world thinks I am.

I'm just some prototype, testing out how this whole team thing works.

Testing out how it might feel to have a family, or just that one friend.

Once the test are complete I'm gone.

They'll lie to me, Tell me I'm not a test.

But of course they'll lie, telling me will ruin their little project, wouldn't it?

The test are done now though, you see.

My dad found another me, three infact.

My best friend found more interesting people to hang out with, leaving me with a swish of her red hair.

My team has taken in my dad's new sons, accepting them with open arms while they shoved me aside as I knew they would.

My new "brother"s like to pretend I don't exist, so they obviously don't need to pull an older brother test.

I'm no longer needed.

My brother's have taken the roll of Robin, each of them.

My team has more members and multiple "ninja"s.

My dad has more sons.

My best friend has a larger group of friends now that she's ditched me.

They all just, _ignore me_.

So here I stand, on the edge of the manor's trapeze platform.

The one my dad had installed to make me feel more at home, which it made me feel like I was back where I belong; with my family.

So I looked at the gym's glossy floor, the boards twisting into the group in which my family's broken bodies lay.

I looked at my hands, seeing small calloused fingers through unique eyes.

I should be where I belong, No one keeps old science projects.

So I leaned forwards, closing my eyes as the world twisted back to reality so I could still see the ceiling of the red and white stripped circus tent as I fell like they had.

I needed to be where I belonged, and that wasn't here anymore.

 _ **Okay! I know this needs some explanation, since incase you didn't know I absolutely**_ **loathe** _ **first person and I usually don't actually**_ **let** _ **Dick kill himself. Doesn't mean I haven't made him suicidal, just don't let him die.**_

 _ **Now he is dead, I am sorry. I know I said I'd never kill him bet let's just say this is just, not real? I guess.**_

 _ **So I was listening to a playlist called 'High School Sucks' and All Time Low's Somewhere in Neverland plays, but it's the accustic version and sounds a lot more depressing.**_

 _ **So I think of my pathetic existance and start typing up this. About myself.**_

 _ **But I decided, Ey! I wanna post this on the internet where the world can read about my idiocy!**_

 _ **So here we are.**_

 _ **So once again, like in the chapter of me breaking up with my ex (Who I am back together with BTW, I'm lonely and still not sure if I love him D:), Just pretend Dick is me.**_

 _ **And I killed myself.**_

 _ **You're welcome.**_


	14. A very funny Christmas (day 0)

**IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY I SUGGEST YOU FIND THE STORY IN MY ARCHIVE ON MY PROFILE; THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER.**

 _ **WARNING: Mentions of blood, bile and injuries including bullet wounds.**_

 _ **New A/N: Alrighty, Welcome to the last chapter of A very Funny Christmas.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it.**_

"Guys-"

Bruce was abruptly cut off by Dick's weak voice "Bruce funds the Justice League, He has since he found out I was Robin." Dick easily lied, eyes clenched shut in obvious agony. Bruce smiled, rather proud Dick had a lie at the ready, surprisingly unlike himself as Bruce just planned to tell the boys right out he was the _god damn_ Batman! Now that Bruce thought about it he was rather disappointed in himself for not having a plan for this situation.

The three looked at Bruce, waiting for comfirmation. Bruce, seeming hesitant, nodded slowly and the boy's remained shocked for several moments, staring at both Bruce and Dick in complete amazement.

Until Dick tried to push himself off the medical bed.

Bruce rushed over, placing a strong hand on the boy's shoulder and pushing him back into the comforts the white bed.

"Don't try to get up just yet." Bruce stated sternly, letting his Bat-tone slip into his speech ever so slightly to hint to Robin he was dead serious, the boy got it.

Robin nodded tensely, his eyes slowly forming a small glare of concentration "Joker's still downstairs, I didn't call Gordon." he mused, muttering more to himself than any of the others in the room.

"I'll take care of it, just relax." Bruce urged, glacing around the medical wing before exiting the room, wincing as he passed the large pile of bile on the once white floors.

After he knew for a fact Bruce had left the room Dick got to work pulling the oxygen mask off his face and the IV out of his forearm.

"Woah, Dick what are you doing?" Jason demanded making the unmasked vigilante wince lightly he had forgotten his brothers were in the same room. He continued his task though pulling the wires away and off his body before re-clasping the tunic and jumping off the bed.

He swayed lightly for a couple moments, forced to use the bed to keep himself steady. The boys moved to rush forward but Dick held up a hand to stop them "I'm fine." He insisted doing his best to keep his voice smooth as opposed to strained.

Damian moved forward, ignoring Dick's sign to make him stop, and grabbed the Boy Wonder by the arm, dragging him back onto the bed.

"Damian stop!" Dick hissed pulling his arm roughly out of the older grip, He easily stood on the bed and vault off the soft mattress, preforming 3 somersalts as he flew over Jason and Tim's heads, He twisted in the air slightly and landed right infront of the door to the medical wing where Bruce had placed his mask on the way out. He grapped the domino mask off the white counters and pressed the thick black fabric to his face once again hiding his vibrant eyes behind stark white lenses. He raised his hand to his communicater and pressed a thick gloved finger to the small comm. unit in his ear.

It buzzed for a single moment before a gravely voice sounded in the otherwise quiet room "What?" the voice demanded silently and the teens gaped at Dick- Robin- when he chuckled "Bats, Joker attacked Wayne Manor." the young 13 year old reported to his mentor and secret father.

"Is everyone alright?" Batman demanded and Robin smirked "Yeah, they're all good." he responded it took a lot of concentration to not laugh at his brother's faces or at the thought of Bruce still in civvies growling into his communicater.

"Are you alright?" Batman questioned, Robin frozen 'Dammit Bruce.' Dick mental scolded the man "I'm fine." he growled back, he heard 3 sharp gasps and raised an eyebrow at his brothers.

"Robin, let your father take care of you." Batman snapped before the line went dead. Robin groaned and walked back over to the bed and flopped onto it with a short pained gasp.

"You talked back to Batman." Tim stated, rather dumbly but it was expected when someone talked back to the Dark Knight; even his partner.

"Yep." Robin replied, popping the 'p' boredom evident in his voice.

"You talked, back. To Batman?" Jason tried to clarify, Robin turned to them and once again raised an eyebrow before speaking slowly "Yes." he drawled, nodding just as slow as he spoke.

"No need to be an ass about it." Jason hissed crossing his arms over his chest, Robin smirked "No need to ask twice." he responded.

Jason huffed and Tim remained in shock while Damian turned to look at the clock before walking over and ruffling Dick's hair affectionately "Merry Christmas." he stated stoicly before walking towards the exit "Night guys." he muttered before disappearing from sight, Bruce walking in right after he left.

"Head off to bed, both of you." Bruce said sternly, Jason and Tim nodded leaving hesitantly with a soft good bye to Robin as they left, still in shock the both of them.

Bruce turned to Robin who just smirked at him "So I guess no more secret identity for me." Robin stated nonchalantly, Bruce felt a smile tug at his lips "I'm telling them." he informed the injured bird suddenly.

"Really?" Robin inquired, rather confused on why his father was about to tell 3 boys his biggest secret, even if they were his 2nd 3rd and 4th sons.

"Yes, I find that if they know who you are, they should know who I am. It's only fair." The Batman teased a smirk covering his features.

"Yes!" Robin cried, throwing his fist into the air "Best Christmas present ever!" the boy cried before jumping off the bed "I'm gonna go put up the uniform, I'm assuming I'm not allowed on patrol tonight so night Tati!" Dick exclaimed as he rushed out of the med wing. As he bolted down the stairs he laughed suddenly "Night Dami, Tim, Jay." he shouted as he ran out the front door, not willing to use the entrance inside the house and risk ruining the surprise.

Damian Tim and Jason peaked out from their individual hiding places "Oh my god, he _is_ a mini Batman." Jason cursed their luck.

"Boys, Bed." Bruce demanded, making the teens jump and rush off to their rooms. Bruce let a small smile cross his features as he made his way down to the Batcave himself to prepare for that night's patrol.

The sun filtered in through the thin fabric curtains that covered Jason's window, shining directly on his face and causing the teen to groan shifting in discomfort as the light woke him.

Jason gently opening his eyes squinting against the light and glaring at his curtains "Good for nothing pieces of shit." Jason cursed his less then effective curtains

"Jason be nice, you chose those curtain because you were sick of being the last one up." Came Dick's voice from right outside Jason doors.

The brunette jumped from his position on his bed, his head painfully slamming into the headboard causing his bangs to fall into his face, the white chunk falling to the opposite side of his head.

"Dammit Dick don't fucking do that!" Jason called as he pulled the covers off his body, pushing himself up and out of bed before making his way over to his doors.

Opening one of the two large doors, Jason came face to face with his younger brother- so to speak. The taller male looked down at the young boy infront of him, a look of confusion and contempt on his face. "Why are you standing outside my room anyway?" he asked, brushing the white strand back to it's rightful place on the right side of his face.

"I was coming to wake you up," Dick shrugged "Then I heard you curse at your curtains and planned to move on to Tim." the boy explained with a large smile.

Jason huffed, "Then go on, I'll get Damian." he murmured, running his free hand through his hair once before rubbing the back of his head heading as he wondered towards Damian's room.

Dick chuckled lightly as he followed his seemingly half awake brother "Are you seriously that tired you got like seven hours and fifty-eight minutes of sleep."

"Shuddup wonder boy." Jason muttered, still fruitlessly rubbing at his tired eyes. Dick scoffed "Not you too, Artemis got the whole team calling me that." he complained, forgetting Jason didn't know everything about his hero life.

"Who's Artemis? Your girlfriend?" Jason prodded, watching a disgusted look cross the young boy's face, " _Ew!_ She's my _teammate_ Jason." The teen explained "God, You don't have relationships with a teammate." he continued looking rather affronted.

"You like her!" Jason exclaimed after watching a slight red tint color Dick's face. The red color increased ever so slightly "Jason no, no. Stop it." Dick scolding his now laughing older brother.

A door swung open,only feet infront of the two, and a very angry looking Damian stepped out of the doorway. His hair was messed wildly, sticking up at severely odd angles his loose T-shirt and baggy sweatpants made his all out appearance almost comical.

"What are you two bickering about," Damian hissed "I know it's Christmas, but that doesn't give you the right to wake me up at eight in the morning." The oldest boy growled running a hand through his dark wild hair.

Jason snickered "Dick has a crush." he informed the tired teenager, Dick groaned and buried his increasingly redening face in his hands "Oh god, Kill me now."

Damian raised an eyebrow silently "Jason stop torturing him, He'll understand when he's older." he stated making Dick scream into his hands, the sound muffled, and Jason choke on his laughter.

The squeak of yet another door opening made the 3 boys freeze and turn to look as Tim stepped out of his own room. The young male was yawning, one hand stretched high in the air and the other tangled in his messy hair.

He blinked dark blue eyes open and stared at his brothers for a moment before he sent them a questioning look.

"Heh, Merry Christmas?" Dick muttered shyly rubbing the back of his neck. Jason snorted and Damian smirked slightly.

"Merry Christmas Boy Wonder." Tim said through yet another yawn. Dick fist-pumped wildly "Yes, You see he gets it! Is it really that hard!" he cried turning to Jason, Disgruntled.

The red-head smirked before reaching forward and ruffling Dick's long black locks "Whatever Wonder Boy." Jason teased and Dick groaned muttering a simple "I hate you." under his breath.

"No you don't." Jason quipped and Dick smirked "You're right I don't hate you," he responded "I loathe you." he laughed.

Jason scoffed and whacked Dick upside the head.

"Rahat!" Dick cursed as the unexpected pain flared up in the back of his head.

"Dick!" Came the sudden voice of Bruce causing the three oblivious teens to jump and some- Jason- to curse wildly.

"La dracu," Dick muttered softly wincing as his head started to throb, completely ignoring his guardian "Jason hits hard dammit." he continued only to recieve a disapproving glare from Bruce.

"Blame Jason!" Dick instantly shouted, pointing to the red head mentioned.

"Hey!" Jason shouted "I didn't do anything!" He defended before a look of confusion crossed his face "What exactly did I not do?" he asked.

"Dick cursed, and frankly I blame you too." Damian explained, crossing his arms and glaring at his 2nd youngest brother.

"When exactly did the kid curse?" Jason defended himself quickly, gesturing to Dick who was still on the recieving end of Bruce's disapproving gaze.

"I think when you smacked him, I mean I didn't understand what he said but it could've been a curse." Tim offered with a shrug. Unsure himself when the boy had cursed.

Damian scoffed "He said 'Shit' and 'Fuck'." he informed his two siblings. Jason huffed "When?" he asked, getting a confused nod from Tim.

"It's his original tongue. Romani ***** ," Damian explained "To think you two are his supposed brothers." the teen rolled his eyes walking passed the two, Leaving Tim slightly stunned and Jason rather offended.

"I place blame on Jason aswell Father." Damian ****** stated as he approached the two. Bruce glanced at his eldest son before giving him a curt nod "Okay." He switched his gaze to Jason, instead fixing the teen with a withering glare.

Jason gave an undignified yelp at the sudden change in attitude from the older man "What did I do!" The teen screamed, throwing his hands in the air.

Tim stiffled a laugh at Jason's predicament gently patting the young boy on the shoulder before walking over to where his 2 others brothers stood.

"I vote we go eat breakfast while Bruce scolds Jason." Tim offered and Dick nodded "Agreed, before he benches me from patrol for the night." Dick whispered before sliding down the railing on the master staircase, vaulting off at the very last moment and preforming two somersalts before landing perfectly and rushing off towards the dining table without breaking stride.

The three older males gaped at their young brother as he disappeared around the corner, Damian scoffed before calmly walking down the stairs following after the young acrobat.

Tim stared at the wall blankly for a moment, before he too wondered down the stairs.

He settled in his own chair at the Dining room table, Watching Dick expertly chuck baby carrots at his eldest brother.

Damian caught the ones he could and simply got hit by the ones he couldn't.

Lets just say there was a lot of carrots on the floor.

"Dick stop it." Bruce huffed as he stepped into the room. The kind butler Alfred stepping in after him with plates of breakfast.

"I would highly appreciate if you didn't do such things Master Richard." Alfred scolded, placing the steaming plates infront each male respectively.

Dick smiled kindly at the butler, "I'll clean it up Alfie, promise." The last Grayson assured happily, munching on the carrot in his hand.

"I would hope so, Master Richard." Alfred responded, a kind smile on his own face as he retreated back to the kichen.

"So..." Tim drawled, cutting into one of the pancakes on his plate.

"Merry Christmas." Dick broke in, bright smile still attached to his soft features.

Jason huffed, nodding as he calmly ate his own food. Damian bit into one of the sausages on his fork and swallowed swiftly before speaking.

"Merry Christmas to you aswell, It appears that our make shift family is a little... shocked at what happened last night." He explained, Dick's smile faltered slightly as he shared a glance with Bruce before his grin returned full force. "A little silence seems justified."

Bruce sighed, nodding to Dick's who's eyes widened and mouth opened to protest.

"I'm Batman."

...

"WHAT!"

 **A/N: I am well aware this isn't how any of you would've liked this to end but I hope you can understand that it's Christmas and I didn't have this typed prior to today and I really wanted to get this up.**

 **I'll be creating this as it's own story and finishing off there. I will most definitely be putting up a sequal later on so look forward to that. Thanks for enjoying my writing.**


End file.
